


Hero

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Rape, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kenny is just a young kid who's constantly picked on and abused. Could a certain young man save him from that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story 12 years ago. I decided to repost it here with some minor changes so bare with me.

Kenny's POV

I'm Kenny McCormick, I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshman at South Park High. Fresh meat, as the seniors refer to us. They really see me as that. I'm only 4'11 and weigh about 90 lbs. I'm an easy target for bullies, and I get bullied a lot. Actually the person I get bullied by the most is another freshman—Eric Cartman.

Cartman is about 5'10 and weighs damn near 300 lbs. It's funny that he's one of my bullies. There was a time when we use to be best friends. That was until he hooked up with Wendy Testaburger. Before him and Wendy got together, I made a comment that I would bang her if given the chance. Now he's convinced that I'm after his girlfriend.

I head to my locker when suddenly I feel someone grab my hair. Then I'm pulled away from my locker. I look up and there he is, Cartman, right on time for my morning beating.

"There you are you little shit! I've been looking all over for you!" I HATE when he calls me that or any other name that refers to my height. "Are you still stalking my woman?"

"NO!" I cry out as he yanks my hair even harder.

"Yeah right, Craig told me he saw you with binoculars staring through her window."

"That's not true!" Then he puts me in a headlock.

"Look dwarf, I'm going to say this one more time…" He punches me in the face. "Leave…" He punches me again. "…my girlfriend…" Another punch. "ALONE!" He punches me one more time in the face then again in the stomach. I can feel blood dripping down my face.

"Eric Cartman!" I hear being called out. That voice belongs to Cartman's girlfriend. She's now approaching us. Wendy is about 5'4, slender, and she still has that long black hair that she did in elementary school. She's an attractive girl, she's just not my type. I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in Cartman. "What are you doing Cartman?"

"Hey babe, I'm just having a friendly chat with my good friend Kenny here." Wendy raises her eyebrow. "Okay fine, I was kicking the crap out of this poor piece of shit!"

"What did I tell you about that Cartman? I told you to stop bullying him around!" She leans over and whispers in his ear. "If you don't stop this, there will be no sex for a long time." She starts to walk away. "Decide what's more important to you." She walks off.

Cartman shoves me to the ground. "You're so fucking lucky you little douche bag." He kicks me in the stomach. He turns to walk away. I try to get up, but he quickly turns back around and kicks me back down. I try to get up again, but he pushes me back down with his foot.

"L-let me go…" I say barely above a whisper as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I will when I'm good and ready. Wendy isn't around so I think I'll torture you a little more first."

"Cartman please…" I'm trying really hard not to cry, but he's really hurting me. I mean, he's using all his weight...

"Shut up, you little punk ass bitch!" He kicks me in the stomach. He bends down next to me and raises his fist. I close my eyes and cover them waiting for the next hit. Suddenly, Cartman falls over beside me.

"Leave him alone fat ass!" That voice belongs to my friend Kyle Broflovski. I open my eyes and see Kyle looking down at Cartman. Cartman stands up and the two of them are now face to face. Kyle is about 5'10 and weighs about 180, it's all muscle. He's the captain of the JV basketball team.

"Fuck you, you stupid Jew!" Cartman gets up and shoves Kyle. The two of them begin fighting.

"Kenny, are you okay?" I look over and see Stan Marsh standing above me. I turn away from him and begin to blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him as I chuckle nervously. "It's just a scratch..." Gosh, I must sound like an idiot to him. 

"You don't look fine, you're bleeding pretty badly. I think we better get you to the nurse's office." He extends his hand to help me up as I accept it. I look up at him. He's so incredibly handsome. He's about 5'7 and about 140. He wears glasses and braces complete with headgear like his sister Shelly use to have. He's kind of well…a nerd. Who would've guessed? I think it's cute though.

In case you haven't figured it out, I like Stan Marsh. He's everything I want and more. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared. Stan is gay, but he doesn't know I am. I don't think he would like me. He seems like he likes the jocks.

"Is there a problem Kenny?" Oops, I guess he notices me staring at him.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Not at all, I was just thinking."

"About whether you should tell on Cartman or not?"

"Uh…yeah that's it."

"I think you should tell a teacher or something. Cartman's a big bully, he shouldn't get away with this crap. Wendy told me he thinks you're after her." Stan and Wendy are best friends, for your information. They confide in each about everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING!

"Yeah he does. It's cool though, I really don't want to make things worse by snitching."

"I understand, but it's really for your own safety." We arrive at the nurse's office.

"What can I do for you boys?" The nurse asks sweetly.

"My friend here needs to be cleaned up." Stan tells her.

The nurse looks at me in shock. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

"Long story…" I tell her.

"Well have a seat, I'll take care of you."

I sit down. I notice Stan looks as if he's going to leave. "I'm going to head back to class, you have my number if you need me."

I smile at him. "You just hate anything that reminds you of a hospital, don't you?"

He laughs and snorts. "I guess you know me well." He laughs again and snorts three times. He's just too adorable. "I'll see you later dude, be careful."

"I will, and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." I watch him walk away. He has the cutest walk. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to tell Stan how I feel about him. Hopefully one day…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After another long day of hell…I mean school, I finally returned to the dump we call a home. "Kenny honey, is that you?" I hear my mom call to me.

I mean no shit mom, who the fuck else would it be? "Yes mom." I reply.

"How was school?"

"It was…something."

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, in math and English."

"Okay, well I'm making dinner so why don't you go ahead and start on your homework. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay mom." I go to my room and close the door. I pull out my algebra book and just stare at it for a minute. I start thinking about him…

_Stan and I are in a ballroom dancing slow dancing with each other. I have my head on his shoulder and he's stroking my hair. I look up at him. He's the most handsome creature I've ever laid my eyes on..._

_"I love you so much Stan."_

_He smiles at me. "I love you too Kenny." He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_"I want to stay like this forever…"_

_"Stay like what?" He gives me a confused look._

_"Right here…in your arms."_

_"Oh, geez I'm slow." He laughs and snorts._

_Then I give him a kiss on the lips and then we began to kiss passionately._

I snap out of my daydream. I laugh to myself. Even my daydreams Stan is still such a dork. I look over at the clock. Damn, 5:48! What the hell? I got home at 4. Was I really daydreaming that long? Shit! Focus Kenny, focus.

"KENNY! It's time for dinner!" I hear mom shout. Great, more time taken away from homework. I close my book and head into the kitchen. My mom and my brother Kevin are already there. Surprisingly, my sister isn't home. My dad isn't home either, but that's not out of the unusual. My dad likes to spend his day drinking, that's his 9 to…well whenever the bar closes.

I sniff around. "What did you make for dinner?" For once it actually smells good in here. I guess mom finally decided to step her game up.

"It's chicken soup. I hope you like it."

"Sweet!" I grab a bowl and walk over to the pot and notice that there's only discolored water in it. "Uh…mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I thought you said this was chicken soup?"

"It is."

I look in the pot again. "So…where's the chicken?"

"Oh honey, there's chicken broth in there. You know we can't afford chicken."

"Right, silly me." I roll my eyes as I fix a bowl of "soup". "I'm going to my room, I have to finish my homework."

"All right then." I head back to my room.

Hours later, I'm fast asleep when all of a sudden I feel something hit me in the chest.

"Get up boy!"

I sit up and see my dad standing above me with a beer bottle in his hand, drunk as usual. "Dad? What are you doing?" My dad back slaps me.

"Shut up boy! Get on your knees!"

"What?"

"I said get on your FUCKING knees!" He grabs me by my hair and drags me out of the bed. He starts to unzip his pants. My eyes widen.

"Dad…" My eyes began to water. "W-what are you going to do?"

"Don't act like you don't know already. Your mom don't wanna give me head anymore, so I'm going to get it from you!"

This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. "Dad please…" A tear drops from my eye, but I quickly wipe it away. Unfortunately, it wasn't quickly enough. My dad breaks his beer bottle over my head. For the second time today, I feel blood dripping down my face.

"Don't you dare cry! Real men don't cry."

"I'm not a man dad, I'm just a boy!" He then punches me in the face.

"You're a fucking man! You're a fucking man, that's getting ready to suck my fucking dick!" He pulls his dick out and comes close to putting it in my mouth. Lucky for me, my mom comes in my room.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Get out of here woman! This is man's business!" Dad barks at her.

Mom looks at me. I give her a pitiful look. She looks remorseful, but then she turns away. "Carry on then."

"Mom don't leave!"

She turns back around. "I don't want to get in the way of you and your dad's conversation."

"Mom, he's going to hurt me please help!" The tears are now flowing freely.

"I said, get out of here woman!" Dad barks at mom once again.

Mom looks at me again. "I'm really sorry Kenny."

"Mom please! Please mommy, he's really going to hurt me. Don't you care?" I plead to her.

"I do care, I just…" She looks at dad, then back at me. "I just don't get involved."

"Smart lady." Dad tells her.

"Mom, I'm begging you." I continue to cry. "Please help me!"

"I'm sorry Kenny." With that she leaves, closing the door behind her. Dad locks the door and walks over to me and slaps me as hard as he can. I start to cry even harder.

"What the hell was that? HUH?" He slaps me again.

"I'm sorry…" That's all I'm able to get out. He slaps me once again.

"What the hell did I tell you about that crying shit? I don't like it!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Don't worry little boy, I've got something that's going to make you feel much better." He puts my mouth over his erect penis. Then he pushes my head back and forth. "Yeah, that's right. That's how daddy likes it!" He keeps going like that for another five or ten minutes. Suddenly, I feel this slimy substance enter my mouth. GROSS! I know exactly what that is. Dad pulls his penis out of my mouth.

"That was great kid, I'll be back for more later." He grabs me by my neck and pulls me closer to him. "If you EVER tell anyone what just happened here, I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand?" I nod slowly. "Good!" He throws me on the bed. "Now get to sleep."

As soon as he leaves I grab the trashcan and spit out all of his semen. I throw up a little too. I feel so sick to my stomach. How could a father do that to his own son? Even worse, how could a mother let her husband to that to their son? I climb back in the bed as more tears fall from my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I quickly run to the bathroom before anyone else can get there. I wash my face and brush my teeth at least 5 times. I still feel so dirty. I can't believe my dad would do that to me. The beatings were one thing, but now this? What's a boy to do? I look at myself in the mirror. I have a few cuts on my face and my eyes are blood shot red from crying all night.

I quickly head towards the front door, hoping to go undetected.

"Hey short stuff! Come and get your breakfast." That's my little sister Karen. She's a year younger than me, and she's already surpassed me in height. She's about 5'2 or 5'3 and she loves to throw it in my face.

"Stop calling me short stuff!" I snap.

"Well sorry Kenny, no need to get all pissy about it. Do you want breakfast or not? I made homemade waffles."

"Sure, I have time to eat them before I go, thank you." Karen can be a pain in the neck, but I have to admit I love her efforts at playing mom to Kevin and me. It can get annoying at times though considering she IS the youngest. "Where were you last night?"

She looks away nervously. "I stayed at a friend's house. You know I can only deal with dad in small doses." Ha! If only she knew what he puts me through she wouldn't complain so much. She looks at me. "What happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?" She walks over to me it touches one of the cuts on my face.

"Where did you get these cuts?"

"Oh that, well you know I'm dealing with a bully at school."

"Is it Cartman again?"

"Uh…yeah, it's Cartman." I lie…well sort of anyway.

"Have you told a teacher?"

"Hell no! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Oh Kenny, he won't kill you. If you tell someone, he'll have no choice but to leave you alone."

"Not Cartman."

"Whatever. You better get going baby, or you'll miss the bus."

"Thanks again Karen." I tell her as I grab my back pack and rush to the door. I turn back towards my sister. "Hey, do you have two dollars by any chance?"

"Nope, sorry. I used my last bit of change to buy the ingredients for the waffles. What do you need it for anyway?"

"I…um…wanted to go to the arcade after school." Okay so I lied. The truth is Cartman sometimes beats me up and takes what little money I have. If I don't have money, I get twice the beating. I guess I better try my best to avoid him today.

"I guess you're going to have to miss out today. Besides, I'm cooking tonight. I know you want to be home for that."

My eyes light up! I love Karen's cooking. Mom could use a lesson or two from her. "I do! I guess I'll see you later." I head out the door.

At school, I've managed to dodge Cartman…well at least until lunch anyway. I was eating lunch with Stan and Kyle. Stan was sitting next to me and Kyle was sitting across from us. I notice someone approaching our table.

"MCCORMICK!" I jump up in fear. I HATE it when he sneaks up on me…and by he I mean Cartman. I feel something wet trickling down my pants. OH SHIT! I just fucking wet myself. That's just great, and right in front of Stan too.

"I need to have a word with you NOW!" Cartman demands.

"Cartman, anything you have to say to Kenny, you can say in front of us." Kyle steps in.

"Shut up Jew! Kenny, get over here NOW! Don't make me have to tell you again."

I slowly stand up, but Stan grabs my arm. "You don't have to go to him, he's not your boss." He whispers to me.

"It's okay Stan, really." Well it really isn't, but I don't want to make a bad situation worse. I slowly walk over to Cartman. "W-w-w-what d-do you need?" I stutter. God, could it be any more obvious how terrified I am?

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what the hell I need!" He bends down to my ear. "I want your money douche bag!" He whispers.

"I don't have any."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I tried to get some from my sister, but she didn't have it."

Cartman bursts into hysterical laughter. "You asked your sister for the money? Your little sister? You really are a poor piece of shit!" He continues laughing.

"Okay Cartman, he doesn't have it so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Kyle tells him. I guess Cartman was whispering louder than he thought.

"Oh, I'm not quite done yet." He sniffs around. "What the hell is that smell? It smells like dog piss!" Uh-oh! He continues sniffing around as I lower my head. He looks at me. "Aw…awww! Tell me you didn't Kenny!"

I don't even look at him. I continue to look at the ground. I feel my eyes began to water. But I can't cry, not here, not in front of them. The next thing I know—WHACK! Cartman hits me in the face. I blackout for a few seconds.

"Cartman, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle jumps out of his seat and shoves Cartman.

Cartman shoves him back. "The little munchkin wet his fucking pants." He shoves Kyle again to the ground. Kyle gets up and tries to attack him, but Stan steps in between them to hold them back.

"Guys please, peace and love! Come on! Fighting never solves anything."

"Then he better leave Kenny alone!" Stan manages to pull Kyle away from Cartman.

"You want me to leave Kenny alone? No problem." He looks at me. "All you have to do is admit that you're afraid of me and I'll leave you alone."

Like that isn't obvious already? "I'm scared of you Cartman. You already know that."

"You didn't sound too scared to me. You just want me to leave you alone."

"Kenny, just get out of here!" Stan orders me.

I try to escape, but Cartman quickly grabs me by my hair and slams my head into the table hard. "OW!" I cry out in pain. Kyle pushes Stan aside and tackles Cartman to the ground.

"Kenny, go!" Stan orders again. This time I run out of the cafeteria. I feel blood dripping from my nose and mouth. I run into an empty stall and lock myself in. I curl up into the corner and rock myself back and forth.

"I can't take this anymore, I can't take this anymore." I keep repeating as the tears are falling freely down my cheeks. Moments later I hear a knock on the stall.

"Kenny?" It's Stan. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I quickly wipe my eyes. The last thing I need is for Stan to see me crying. I walk out of the stall. Stan's looks at me and grabs a paper towel and hands it to me.

"Hold that over your nose and tilt your head back. Goodness Kenny, you're bleeding everywhere!" 

"Thanks." I tell him as I take the paper towel. I look at myself in the mirror. Cartman got me pretty good…again. Stan wasn't kidding, there's blood all over my shirt. 

"Why do you put up with that crap?"

"I really don't have a choice."

"Yes you do!"

"Stan, look at me and look at him. He could crush me."

"Oh sweet pea, all you have to do is tell a teacher or something. You could get him suspended or even expelled."

"Yeah, then he really would-" I look in the mirror. Something's missing…I open my mouth and notice that one of my front teeth is chipped. "Oh shit!"

"What's the matter?" I face him and point at my tooth. "Holy crap!" Stan's jaw drops.

"My parents are going to kill me." I tell Stan softly as I begin to imagine what's going to happen to me when my parents find out.

"I don't think they're going to be mad at you sweet pea, it's not your fault."

"You don't know my parents that well. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." I'm trying to so hard to fight back the tears, but it's really hard. All I can think about is what my dad is going to do once he sees this.

"Maybe I can talk to them for you."

I shake my head. "No, that might make the situation worse." I continue cleaning my face. I look over at him. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Would you mind walking me home? Cartman likes to follow me home school sometimes."

"Sure, that's no problem. I just don't know how much help I'll be. I mean, I'm little thing myself." He laughs and snorts. He looks down at my pants and notices that they're still a little damp. "Let's go to the locker room, I have an extra pair of sweatpants you can borrow."

"Thanks man."

Later that day, we arrive at my house. "Thanks for walking me home Stan."

"You're welcome sweet pea. You take care of yourself."

I've got to keep him here. "Hey, do you want to stay for a little while?"

He thinks for a minute. "Sure, why not?" Good, maybe while he's here I can work up the nerve to tell him I like him. He follows me inside. We pass by Karen on the way to my room.

"Hey Kenny."

"Hi, you remember Stan, right?"

Karen smiles and nods. "Of course, how are you doing?"

"I'm super, thanks for asking. How about you?" Stan has picked up a lot from Big Gay Al.

"Good." She turns towards me. "Should I set an extra place for dinner?"

I look at Stan. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Stan nods. I look at Karen. "Set an extra place." I smile. She gives me a strange look. "What?"

"Open your mouth."

I look down. "Yes, I chipped my front tooth."

"Not cool Kenny. Dad's not going to happy when he sees that."

"Is he here?"

She laughs. "Yeah right, it's too early for him to be home."

"Well at least I have some time before I have to break the news to him." I look at Stan. "Come on, let's go to my room."

"Just keep it down, mom has a headache and asked not to be disturbed." Katie warns me.

"No problem." Stan and I head to my room and close the door. "You want to watch TV? I don't have cable though."

"That's cool." I stand up and head towards the TV, I look back at Stan. I think now would be a good time for me to tell him how I feel about him. "Stan, I just want to thank you again for walking me home." I mentally slap myself. Great job Kenny, you really poured your heart out.

"Anytime honey. I don't want to see you get hurt." Then, I give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes. "W-what was that for?" He looks at me in shock. 

"I just…umm…wanted to give you a real thank you…" Oh shit, now I feel like and idiot. "Stan, I'm truly sorry if I offended you."

He chuckles. "Oh sweetie, you don't need to apologize. I've been wondering when you were going to come out."

"What?" Has he known all along?

"Kenny, I'm gay, we usually can tell other gay guys. Plus Kyle and I have noticed you checking me out lately. Besides, do you think I would call a straight guy the pet names I call you?"

"Oh…I never thought of it that way." Now I'm blushing. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was in your shoes once. Did you think it was easy for me to come out? I just figured I'd let you tell me when you were ready."

"I see…well I was afraid to tell you how I felt because I didn't think I would be your type."

"Sweet pea, if you like someone, don't hide your feelings. It's never good to keep those things bottled up whether you think they feel the same way or not."

"Well, do you feel the same way?" He stares at me, just as I thought, he doesn't like me. Then the unthinkable happens. He pulls me into a passionate kiss. It's a great kiss, I just think it would be better without all that metal in the way. He pulls away from me.

"What does that tell you?"

"What do you think?" I ask him as he pulls me into another amazing kiss. Suddenly, I hear my door open.

"KENNY MCCORMICK!" Stan and I quickly pull away from each other. Oh shit! It's dad!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I think now would be a good time for me to wet my pants. "Uh…dad…" I can see the look of anger on his face and at the same time, I know he can see the fear on mine. 

"Mr. McCormick, it's not what you think." Stan steps in putting his hands up in defeat.

"Okay good because it looked like you had your tongue jammed down my son's throat." Dad slowly walks towards us. He glares at Stan. "I think it's time you went home."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Stan grabs his coat. "Call me if you need anything." He whispers in my ear. I nod as he walks out.

I look at dad who's now standing over me glaring. Then he slaps me across the face. I put my hand on my face where he hit me. "What the FUCK were you thinking? HUH?"

"Dad..." I look away from him. "Stan and I…we…like each other." He punches me in the face.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're not gay!"

"Yes dad…I am." He hits me again.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I know I raised you better than that."

"Dad, I can't help who I like!"

"You can and you will!" He stares at me for a second. "Open your mouth."

Oh no, not again. "Dad, please…" He grabs me and forces my mouth open. He examines for a minute then slaps me again. "OW!" I cry out in pain.

"You chipped your fucking tooth!" Oh yeah, with all that was going on it completely slipped my mind. "You know damn well we can't afford to get that fixed!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Accident my ass! I should even up your other tooth!" He holds his fist up. I quickly duck. He puts his fist down and heads towards the door. "I can't deal with this right now. I need another drink." He walks out. I quickly call Stan.

"Hello?" He answers almost immediately. 

"Hey, it's me."

"What happened? Are you okay? Your dad looked pretty pissed off."

"He is. I told him I was gay."

"How did he take it?"

"He left to get a drink. I have no idea what he's going to say when he gets back." I figured it's best that I leave out the physical aspect of his reaction. 

"That's might be a good thing. He may need time to calm down."

Oh Stan if you only knew. "Yeah, that's it. He also wasn't happy when he saw my tooth."

"But that wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't matter to him, all that matters to him is that we can't afford to get it fixed."

"Aw man, tough break. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Thanks, but I'm used to that. Well I better go. I'm going to try to take a nap."

"Okay baby. Tell Karen I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner."

"Don't worry about that, she'll understand."

"Well you go on and take your nap. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks, see you then." We hang up. I wrapped my blanket around me and fall right to sleep.

Sometime later, I feel something freezing cold on me. I quickly sit up and see dad standing by my bed with a bucket. He just dumped ice water on me. "What is it?"

"I've been calling your ass for the past 5 minutes! Dinner is ready, get your ass to the table!" He grabs me by the ear and drags me out of bed. He shoves me out the door. I head to the kitchen and see that mom, Kevin, and Karen are already at the table. "Sit down boy. We're going to have a nice family dinner for once." I do what he says. It looks as if Karen has already fixed my plate. Everything looks and smells good. She made fried pork chops, rice, vegetables, and muffins. But I don't really have much of an appetite. I start to pick at my food.

"You better eat that shit boy!" Dad barks at me.

"I'm not really hungry…"

He stands up beside me. "Your sister went through a lot of trouble to prepare this meal so goddamnit you're going to eat it!"

I look at my sister. "Karen, I'm really sorry. I'm just not hungry."

"It's okay sweetie, I'll just pack it up for you to take for lunch tomorrow." She smiles.

"No it's NOT okay!" Dad shouts. "We're having a family dinner! You're part of this family, right?" he asks me.

"Y-yes sir." I stutter.

"Then you're going to sit here and eat with us!"

"I'm really not hungry."

"I don't give a shit! You're going to fucking eat this food!" With that he grabs my head and shoves my face down into the plate. "Are you hungry now?"

I pick my head up. "N-no, I'm still not hungry. Please dad, may I be excused?" He punches me the back of my head.

"NO! What the fuck did I say?" He shoves my face down into the plate again. "HUH? What did I say?" He starts rubbing my face in the plate. "I told your ass you were going to eat!" He starts hitting me again. Kevin gets up from his seat and pulls dad away from me.

"Dad, that's enough! He doesn't have to eat if he's not hungry."

"The hell he doesn't." Dad advances towards me, but Kevin pins him up against the wall. Dad is pretty strong, but Kevin is definitely stronger. He can bench press 300 pounds! He's even got some inches over dad, Kevin's about 6'3 while dad is only 5'11. "Get off me Kevin!" Dad yells as he struggles to break free.

"You need to calm down first." Kevin may be big and strong, but he wouldn't harm a fly…unless he had to. "You're being unreasonable right now."

"Your brother is the one being unreasonable! It's hard for us to get a good meal and now that we have one he refuses to eat, the ungrateful little bastard!"

"Dad, I'm just not hungry okay?" My voice starts to crack. Come on Kenny, now isn't the time to break down, I tell myself.

Dad manages to break free from Kevin. "SHUT UP!" He smacks me in the back of my head again. "You're always giving this family problems! You're constantly dying! Do you know how much it costs for a fucking funeral? You went and chipped your fucking tooth! I hope you know you're never getting that fixed! Now you're a fucking faggot!" Mom's jaw drops. "That's right dear, I caught him making out with that Stan Marsh kid. He admitted it to me." He focuses his attention back to me. "Now you're bitching about not wanting to eat! Do you have any idea how hard your sister had to work to get this food?" I shake my head. Now I'm crying, physical abuse is one thing, but emotional abuse hurts a lot more. "Of course you don't and you don't give a shit either. Why couldn't you just stay dead? Hell, I wish you were never even born."

I can't take it anymore. I get up from the table and try to walk out. Dad grabs my arm and squeezes it as tight as he can. "D-dad, y-you're hurting me."

"Good, maybe now you'll know how we feel so just shut up and take it. What the hell did I tell you about that crying shit?" He punches me in the stomach.

"I don't mean to dad, but you're saying some hurtful things." I cry even harder.

"Dad, come on, you've done enough damage for one night." Karen steps in.

"You should be thanking me Karen, I'm doing this in your defense. Look how he disrespected you tonight."

"He didn't disrespect me. I told you he can take it for lunch tomorrow. It's not a big deal." She looks at mom. "Mom, why don't you say something? Your son is being tormented, don't you care?"

"I-I…I don't want to get involved." She looks down.

"God, you're pathetic." She rolls her eyes and turns back to dad. "You have to stop this dad. You're being a bully."

"I'm not being a bully!"

"Yes you are! You're hitting him, throwing his face in his food, telling him you wish he would stay dead. You wish he was never born. What kind of monster are you?" She walks over to us and pulls me away from dad. She gives me a hug and kisses me on the forehead. "You can go on to your room. I'll put some food away for you." I nod.

"See that's the problem right there!" He grabs my plate and throws it at me, but luckily I duck before it can hit me. "You and Kevin are constantly babying him, that's why he's such a pansy ass now!"

"We're just trying to protect him, that's all." She looks at me. "Sweetie, go on to your room." I nod again and head to my room and close the door. I hug my pillow and continue crying. I can hear dad, Karen, and Kevin arguing. Maybe dad is right, maybe my family would be better off if I wasn't around…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well the next morning at school didn't start of too bad. Well…first period hasn't even started yet so I guess I shouldn't speak too soon. I grab a few books out of my locker and close it. As I'm walking away I feel someone grab my arm. Oh great, Cartman's starting early. He shoves me against my locker. However, to my surprise it's not Cartman…it's Wendy. "Hey Wendy, how's it going?" I look around nervously to make sure Cartman doesn't see me talking to his girlfriend.

"Stan told me about you and him." Wendy informs me. 

"Oh, really?" I smile hearing that. Stan is proud of our relationship. 

She glares at me. "Don't tell me you actually like him."

I give her a confused look. "…yeah, I do. I thought you said he told you."

She bursts into laughter. "Kenny McCormick, the South Park man whore himself, likes a boy?" She continues laughing. "I don't think so."

"Man whore? Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh come on Kenny, everyone knows that you've slept with almost every girl in the school."

Honestly, that's far from the truth. Believe it or not, I'm still a virgin. "That's not true Wendy."

"Yeah right. Didn't you make a comment to Cartman about wanting to have sex with me?"

I shrug. "That was in the 7th grade and it was only a comment."

"So now you expect me to believe that you like boys?"

"Believe what you want." I try to walk away, but she shoves me up against the locker again.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I think Cartman is rubbing off on her. She bends down so that we're eye to eye. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up! Stan is my best friend and I love him like a brother. I swear to God if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to hurt him…well let's just say that you're going to wish that Cartman was the one punishing you. Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am." I stutter nervously. 

"Good!" The bell for first period rings. She glares at me before walking off. I sigh and head towards my class. As I turn the corner, I literally run into Cartman. I fall over and my books fall out of my hand. "Sorry." I mutter. I reach for one of my books, but Cartman kicks it out of the way and steps on my hand. More like, stomps on it. I hear a crack. I hope he didn't break anything else.

"What the FUCK were you doing talking to my girlfriend?" He yells. 

I look up at him. "S-she w-w-wanted to ask me s-s-something." I stutter. I wish I could get through a confrontation with Cartman without showing my fear.

With that, he kicks me right in the head. "My girlfriend has no reason to ask you anything!" He kicks me again. "How dare you fucking tell lies on her!" He picks me up by my hair.

"It's the truth Cartman!" My eyes began to water.

"Oh no, don't you even think about crying. I haven't done anything…yet!" Oh please just get it over with. It's almost as if he could read my thoughts because he literally throws me into the wall. I try to get up, but he starts kicking me in the stomach. He kneels down on the ground and puts one hand around my neck. "I hope you'll remember what will happen to you if you go near Wendy again." I slowly nod. Where is everyone in this school? I need help! He still has his hand around my neck and then begins punching me in the face with the other hand. I start to see blood on the ground. Oh God, please let someone come help me! He's going to kill me. Finally Cartman stops hitting me. Maybe he feels bad...? Probably not.

"Don't make me have to do that again douche bag." He stomps really hard on my stomach. I moan in pain. "If you tell anyone who did this, you'll live to regret it." He spits on me, and then kicks me one last time before leaving me a bloody mess on the hallway floor.

I try to get up, but it hurts to move. "Help…me…" I cry out weakly. I'm sure no one heard me. Oh Lord, please send someone to help me. I don't want to die again. This is exactly what it feels like too. I start coughing up blood. Cartman has been responsible for a few of my deaths. I just hope that this isn't one of them. Great, now I'm crying again. Or maybe it's just blood...or both, who knows.

"Oh my God, Kenny!" Oh thank goodness someone found me. Even better, Stan is the one who found me. He kneels down beside me and grabs my hand. "Kenny, who did this to you?" I'll give you one guess. "Was it Cartman?" Of course.

I try to answer him, but all I can seem to do is cough up blood. "I'm going to go get some help sweetie, I'll be right back." No, please don't leave me. But of course he's gone, leaving me here all alone again.

Hours later Stan finally returns, okay so it was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. He kneels down besides me and grabbed my hand again. "Kyle's going to get the nurse, okay?" I nod weakly. "I wish you could tell me who did this to you."

I wish I could tell you too. "S-Sta…n…" I manage to get out.

"Shh! Don't talk baby, you're pretty weak." He rubs my head. I hear him sniffle. "Why did this have to happen to you?" Is he crying…? For me…?

"There they are!" I hear Kyle's voice. I guess he finally got the nurse.

"Oh dear God!" I hear the nurse cry out. "I've got to call an ambulance."

"N-no!" I struggle to get out. "N-o a-a-ambulance…" I start coughing some more. "I w-want t-to lie down." I finally got out a sentence.

"Young man, you're badly hurt. You need to go to the hospital."

"P-p-please, just let me l-l-lie d-down…" I'm trying not to cough.

"Maybe you should let him lie down for a bit, I'm sure his parents could take him to the hospital after school." Kyle tells the nurse. I nod weakly. Thanks for covering for me Kyle.

"Well…okay." She looks at me. "But you have to promise me that you'll have your parents take you to the emergency room."

"I promise…" Well that's a lie, my parents wouldn't do that even if I asked them.

"Good, well we need to get you cleaned up first."

"I'll carry him." Kyle tells her as he gently picks me up.

"Be careful Kyle." Stan tells him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him."

The nurse cleaned up all the blood and I finally stopped coughing it up. My stomach is still in a lot of pain though, but at least I can lie down for a little while. Hopefully some of the pain will go away. But I can't let Stan know that I'm in pain.

"Are you going to be okay Kenny?" Kyle asks me.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, for everything." I tell him.

"No problem dude. I'll see you later. I have to go to class." He leaves, but Stan stays behind.

I smile at him. "You should get to class too."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be okay, I just don't want you to get into any trouble. So go on."

"Okay, you win. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Did Cartman do this to you?"

 _If you tell anyone who did this, you'll live to regret it._ I remember Cartman's words verbatim. "No, it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"I didn't see who it was, but I know it wasn't Cartman. They were too skinny."

Stan gives me a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I really hated lying to him, but I don't want to suffer the consequences from telling the truth. I'm more afraid of Cartman than I am of Stan.

"Okay I believe you sweet pea." He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I smile as I watch him walk out. I wait a few minutes after he leaves and I slowly walk over to the nurse. "Can I call my brother? I'm in a lot of pain." I tell her as I grab my stomach.

"Well honey, I really think you should go to the emergency room now. Not only that, I also think you should report this incident to the principal."

"I don't want to report it, it's not a big deal."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm use to that. I'll have my brother take me to the hospital. So can I please call him?" I swear this pain is getting really intense.

"Go ahead." She hands me the phone.

"Thank you." I dial my brother's cell phone. I'm grateful that he has one so I don't have to take the risk of mom or dad answering.

"Hello?" I'm glad he answered. 

"Kevin, it's me."

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Can you pick me up from school, like now?"

"Why, what's going on?"

I can't control it anymore, I break down. "Someone beat me at school pretty badly. I'm in a lot of pain and I just want to lie down in my own bed. Please Kevin, please come get me."

"Okay, just stop crying. I'll be there in 10 minutes, so wait for me outside."

"I will, thank you." We hung up. I wipe my eyes and look at the nurse. "Thank you again." I start crying again. She comes over and hugs me.

"Kenny, if you know who beat you up, please tell me."

I look over and I see Cartman looking in the nurse's office holding up his fists. "I honestly don't know."

"I think you do, but you don't want to say. What are you afraid of?"

I'm afraid of being hurt worse than I already am. "I'm not afraid of anything, I just honestly don't know." I look at the clock. "I have to go meet my brother. Thanks again for everything." I walk out. As soon as I walk out, I'm met with Cartman's fist right to the gut. "OWWWWWW!" I cry as I double over in even more pain.

"I hope you're keeping your mouth shut."

"I am Cartman. Why won't you just leave me alone?" I cry. Oh man, this isn't good. I sound like a fucking five year old.

"Aww, I'll leave the poor little baby alone. Let me go get your bottle for you." He laughs as he walks away. I crawl outside to meet my brother. I just hope he gets here soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke later that evening and noticed Stan sitting beside me smiling. "How are you feeling sweet pea?"

I sit up. "I feel like shit dude."

"Do you remember who did this to you?"

Of course I do. "No Stan. Please, can we just let it go?"

"But why? Don't you want to find out who did this?"

I shake my head. "It's not really important. I just want to forget about it." Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I grab my stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stan slightly panics. 

"I just felt a pain in my side. I'm okay though. It will go away."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"No way dude! I don't want this to go that far."

"I just don't understand why-" The door opens and my sister walks in.

"Hey guys, I hate to cut this short, but I need to speak to my brother."

"No problem." Stan smiles at her. "I'll call you later Ken." He kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

Karen laughs. "I honestly don't know how he kisses you with all that shit in his mouth." I shrug. "Well anyway, why did Kevin pick you up from school?"

"I wasn't feeling well. How did you know anyway?"

"The nurse from your school called."

I gasp. "Please tell me you answered the phone."

"I wish I could, but it was dad that answered."

"Oh no..." I already know what's coming next...

"You're safe…for now. He went to the bar. He said he'll take care of it when he gets home."

"Oh shit." I look down.

"Baby, is there something you're not telling me?"

I sigh. "I was beat up at school today…" I mumble.

"You what? Look at me."

I look up at her, tears are now streaming down my face. "I got beat up today. That's why I had Kevin pick me up."

She sits down beside me and pulls me into a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder and sob. She kisses me on the forehead. "Did Cartman beat you up?"

I guess I really should tell someone the truth, I mean they all assume it's him anyway. "No, I don't know who beat me up. It happened so fast."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

No. "Y-yes, I really don't remember. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened." I continue sobbing. Suddenly, dad bursts through the door with a belt in his hand.

"GET OUT!" He barks at Karen.

"Dad please, it's not what you think. Kenny-" Karen tries to explain.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He screams. Karen looks at me defeated and leaves. I really hope she's calling 911. Dad closes and locks the door behind her. He slowly walks towards me. "So you skipped school today?"

I begin to cower in fear. "No dad. I wasn't feeling well so I asked Kevin to pick me up." He hits me in the face with the belt. I know that's going to leave a mark, but I try to hold back my tears.

"I don't give a damn if you're feeling well or not, you keep your sorry ass at school! You're already dumb as fucking rocks we don't need you to be held back a grade, it looks bad on your mother and me." He hits me again with the belt. He grabs me and pulls down my pants and underwear.

"Daddy, no…" My eyes well up.

"Shut up! You brought this on yourself." He proceeds beating me with the belt as I cry out in pain. "This will teach you to skip school you little bastard!"

"I didn't skip school!" There's just no reasoning with him.

"Then why the fuck did the school call me?"

"I don't know dad, but I swear I didn't skip. I was sick." He hits me once again with the belt.

"I don't want to hear these lies. I'm going to show you what else happens to men that lie." He unzips his pants. He pushes me down on my knees. I start to cry again and he begins jacking off. "That's right, keep the tears coming you little bitch. It's turning me on!" Oh God this is sick! What kind of father would do this to his son? I try to hold back my tears, but he ends up punching me so hard that all I can do is cry. He continues jacking off. "Open your mouth."

"N-no…dad please." He slaps me.

"What the hell did I say?" He forces my mouth open and busts a nut all in my mouth. He closes my mouth. This is so fucking gross! "Swallow it! Don't act like your faggot ass has never done it before." He hits me again. I swallow it, oh man I think I'm going to throw up. "That's a good little boy. Now get your ass to bed, it's way past your bedtime!"

He leaves, slamming the door behind him. I look over at the time. It's only 7:30, I don't have to be in bed until 9:30. Well I feel sick to my stomach anyway, I might as well go to bed. I pull the covers over my head when I hear a knock at the door. "Please leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." I hear the door open. That must be Karen.

"Kenny? I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?" Yup, it's Karen.

"I'm fine sister, I just want to go to sleep." I tell her as I wipe my eyes. I can feel my face and ass burning from the beating I just received.

"You're not fine, you only call me "sister" when you're upset. What did dad do to you? Did he hit you?"

Karen, he came in here with a belt, you do the math. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand, well I have to run out for awhile. I'll come check on you when I get back."

"Okay. See you later." She leaves. I wonder where she's always running off too. After hours of tossing and turning, I finally manage to fall asleep.

The next morning when I arrive at school, I desperately try to find Stan. Unfortunately, the only person I run into is Wendy. She glares at me, just before she grabs me and pulls me into the bathroom…yes, the girl's bathroom. "Hey!" I hear some girl shout as she shoves me into a stall. She closes the stall and shoves me down on the toilet.

"What are you doing?"

"You know it's fine if you want to be an underachiever, but don't you DARE bring Stan down to your sorry ass level!" She whispers loudly. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know already. Stan skipped school yesterday to be with you. How could you let him do something like that?"

"I didn't know he left school early Wendy."

"BULLSHIT! He left right after he found out you did so he went to your house to check on you!" She slaps me across the face. "Don't play dumb with me loser!"

"That was so unnecessary. You don't have to hit me." There I go sounding like a child again. I don't mean to, but I'm still in pain from my beating last night so any contact to my face is going to hurt. 

"Oh SHUT UP!" She slaps me again, this time even harder. "And take it! Maybe you'll think about that next time you let Stan skip school."

"Honestly Wendy I didn't know. I was in so much pain yesterday after your boyfriend beat me up. When I got home I went right to sleep. I didn't know Stan was there until I woke up that evening."

"You're such a liar Kenny." She snickers. "God, you're so pathetic. You and your whole goddamn family. Your father's a fucking drunk, your mother is a pathetic loser." Even though what she's saying is true, I wish she wouldn't talk about my family. "What the hell is your brother doing with his life? Shouldn't he be off in college like Stan's sister? I guess not, he's a McCormick. Oh and don't let me get started on your sister, the middle school dropout." Okay, that's it!

"Don't talk about my sister!" I snap. "My sister takes good care of our family. You have no right to judge her, she didn't do anything to you!"

"Your sister is a fucking WHORE! How else would she be able to take care of you? It's a damn shame that you guys depend on the youngest member of the family."

"She chose to take on that responsibility. Nobody wanted her to."

"And because you guys are so fucking pathetic, she had be become a whore to support the family."

"She's not a whore! Stop putting down my sister!"

She laughs. "Come on Kenny. How else do you think she can support her family at 13?"

"She has little side jobs like baby sitting and the paper route."

"Those kinds of jobs can't support an entire family you dumb bastard!"

I can't take these insults. "I don't have to listen to this." I stand up, but she shoves me back down.

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to listen to." She bends down so we're eye to eye. "You're going to stay away from Stan."

"What?"

"You heard me, stay away from Stan. You're doing nothing but bringing him down. He's smart and unlike you he's going to make something of himself. He doesn't need you to bringing him down to your level."

"Wendy, Stan and I like each other. If you're supposed to be his best friend, why can't you just be happy for him?"

"First of all, I am his best friend. Second, I know what's best for him and it damn sure isn't your sorry ass!"

"Why would you say something like that? You barely know me." That comment kind of hurt.

"Kenny, you are way out of Stan's league. You're not good enough for him." Ouch, now that really hurt. "He's smart, kind, caring, and sensitive…the complete opposite of you. Plus you're poor so more than likely you're only using him for money anyway."

The nerve of this girl. "I would NEVER use-"

"I'm not finished!" She interrupts. "He deserves someone who can treat him like a prince, no scratch that, a king. What can you possibly bring to the relationship? Absolutely nothing. You're nothing but poor, disgusting, despicable white trash and I think Stan is a goddamn fool for even thinking that you guys could actually work out."

Wow, she's managed to make me feel even worse about myself than I already do. I sigh. "Okay, I agree, I am out of Stan's league. He is too good for me. I come from a poor family and I am white trash. I know this. But Stan doesn't care about that. He's likes me for me Wendy, he really likes me. I'm thankful for that. I'm lucky that I have him in my life." I start to tear up. Come on Ken, don't cry in front of her. Don't let her know how much she's really gotten to you.

"Were you not listening to me? You're not going to have Stan in your life anymore. As a matter of fact, I'm going to tell him that you break up."

"Wendy, can't we work something out? I love Stan."

"Then you better love him from a distance. Or else you're going to have to deal with Cartman if I catch you anywhere near him."

Oh God, anything but that. "Fine, but can I at least be the one to tell him that I break up?"

She narrows her eyes. "No! You can't go anywhere near him. You're scum, you're trash, besides I need to be there to give a shoulder to cry on."

"If you know this is going to hurt him, then why are you doing this? Why do you want to see your best friend hurt like this?"

"I'm saving him from being hurt later on." She shoves me and leaves. I head towards the door when I hear voices in the hallway.

"Wendy darling, have you seen Kenny anywhere? I haven't been able to find him all day." Oh crap, it's Stan. I can't let her do this.

"Actually I have, Stan there's something I have to tell you about Kenny and you're not going to like it. Let's go somewhere private." I can't believe she's going to do this. I go back in the stall and lock myself in there. Tears are now flowing freely. I can't let her do this, but how can I stop her without getting killed?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stayed in the girl's bathroom for a few periods, crying. I'm sure by now it's lunchtime. I'm also sure by now Wendy has told Stan that I break up. I can't face either one of them right now, or even risk running into Cartman either. I hear a girl leave the bathroom, so I'm guessing this would be a good time for me to leave as well. I quickly sneak out of there hoping that no one saw me come out.

"Hey Kenny!" Oh shit! Kyle saw me. I turn around.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Dude, were you just in the girl's bathroom?"

I can feel myself blushing. "Yeah, but it's not what you think."

Kyle puts his hand up. "Hey, I'm not one to judge. I just wanted to let you know that Stan has been looking for you all morning. Where have you been hiding?" I turn away from him. I feel my eyes beginning to well up. "What's wrong?"

I turn back towards him. "I have to break up with Stan."

"What do you mean you HAVE to?"

I can't help it, I start crying again. "I'm not good enough for him. All I'm doing is bringing him down. He deserves someone better than me."

Kyle shakes me. "Get a hold of yourself! Where the hell is all this coming from?" I turn my back to him again. "Look at me!" He turns me back around. "Where did all that come from?"

I wipe my eyes. "Wendy…"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Why the fuck are you listening to that bitch?"

"She makes sense. Because of me Stan skipped school yesterday. He never skips."

"He was worried about you. You left and didn't tell him. What else did Wendy say?"

"She called me poor white trash and said I can't treat Stan like a king, and she even thinks I'm using him for money. I-I would never do that. Kyle, I would never use Stan or anyone else for money. I wouldn't." I break down. Kyle pats me on the shoulder.

Kyle groans. "Dude, don't let Wendy get to you. She's a miserable, hateful bitch. I know you wouldn't use Stan and I know none of that other shit is true."

"I come from a poor family Kyle."

"I know that and Stan knows that, but guess what…HE DOESN'T CARE! He likes you for you."

I wipe my eyes. "I thought so at first, but-"

"But you let Wendy puts doubts in your mind about your relationship. You can't let her do that to you."

"It's not that easy Kyle. She told me if I don't stay away from Stan, she was going to send Cartman after me."

"Ken, you can't keep running scared from Cartman. You need to stand up to him!"

"Do you want me to die…again? Because that's exactly what will happen."

"Yeah, but you can't keep letting him pick on you. He knows you're afraid, that's why he keeps fucking with you!"

"I know Kyle. It's just-" We see Wendy walk by.

"Excuse me." He walks off and I follow behind him to make sure he doesn't do anything that I'm going to regret later. Kyle grabs Wendy's arm. "You really are a bitch, you know that Wendy!"

She jerks her arm away. "What's your problem?"

"Right now, you! Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling Kenny he's not good enough for Stan."

"He's not! He doesn't deserve a great guy like Stan. He's poor and all his kind of people do is use good people like Stan. He's nothing but poor white trash."

Here we go again with the insults. "Wendy, you know, I'm a person just like you. I have feelings."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. Poor people don't have feelings or a conscience, that's why it's so easy for you to take advantage of us folks on the right side of the tracks. Ask your slut sister."

Why does she keep bringing up my sister? This has nothing to do with her. "What do you have against my sister?"

"She's a fucking whore! She ruined my family!"

"What are you-" I start to ask her before Kyle steps in.

"Kenny, don't listen to her. She's just talking shit to upset you." He looks at Wendy. "Just leave him the fuck alone! Him and Stan both. I hope you know we're going to tell Stan that you're lying about Kenny breaking up with him."

"I haven't even told Stan that Kenny breaks up."

I look at her in shock. "You didn't?"

"No, he already upset enough that he couldn't find you. I'm not going to be responsible for breaking the bad news to him." She shoves me against the wall. "You are!"

Kyle pulls her away from me. "Keep your hands off him! Say whatever you want, but don't you DARE put your hands on him!"

"Damn Kyle, you're awfully protective." She pauses for a minute, then suddenly she starts to cry. "You didn't have to grab me like that Kyle. I'm a small girl, you're a big guy. You could've hurt me!"

Kyle and I look at each other. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Kyle and I turn around at the sound of Stan's voice. That explains Wendy's "tears".

Wendy wraps her arms around Stan. "Oh Stan, thank God! I was afraid Kyle was going to attack me." Wendy can be such a drama queen. She turns and looks at Kyle. "I'm going to go find Cartman and have him beat you up!" She leaves.

Stan glares at Kyle. "Kyle, what the hell is going on? What did you do to Wendy?"

"I didn't do shit to her! You should've asked her what she did to Kenny."

"What did she do?" He looks at me, I look at the ground.

"She threatened to get Kenny beat up by Cartman if he didn't break up with you."

"Oh come on Kyle, you know Wendy wouldn't do that. She's happy for Kenny and me."

"It's true Stan. You should've heard the shit she said to him. She told him that he wasn't good enough for you because he's poor and said he would try to take advantage of you. She insulted his family, mainly Karen. She even called him poor white trash."

"I find that hard to believe. Wendy has been very supportive of our relationship."

I can feel Kyle look over at me. "Tell him what else she said. Don't stand there and keep quiet!"

"You've pretty much said everything. I was really hurt by her insulting my family, especially Karen. She kept calling her a slut and a whore." I tell Stan. I wonder if he'll even believe me.

"I just can't believe she would say these horrible things about you or anyone else."

"Well she did. I understand if you don't believe me. It's cool." I can feel my eyes tearing up again. Then I run off.

"Kenny!" I hear Stan calling after me, but I continue running. I run all the way out of the school.

Stan's POV

"What was that about?" I ask Kyle.

"He's upset because you don't believe him, you stupid jackass!" He lightly shoves me. 

"Wendy isn't mean like that Kyle."

"Oh yes the hell she is! That girl is evil. If she hadn't of said those things to Kenny, I don't he would've cried."

I look at Kyle in shock. "Kenny was crying? He-he never cries." Maybe they ARE telling the truth.

"Well he was today. Wendy really upset him."

"I don't know what to do. I'll talk to her."

"Good!" He walks off. I really have to think of the right words to say to her.

After school, I head over to Wendy's. She answers the door. "Oh hey Stan, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I figured you would be spending time with your boyfriend."

"I really needed to talk to you." I say in a very serious tone.

"Oh well sure, come on in." She leads me inside, up to her room. She closes the door and we both sit down on her bed. "So what's up?"

"Wendy, you're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too Stan. What's going on?"

"I need you to be completely honest with me right now, okay?"

"Of course, always."

"Did you tell Kenny he had to break up with me?" She looks at the ground and starts twiddling her thumbs. "Wendy?"

She sighs and looks up at me. "Yes Stan, I did."

"Why?"

"Because he's not good enough for you."

"Wendy, no one's ever good enough for me." We've been through this before, but she's never told anyone to break up with me.

"Yeah, but he's really not good for you."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's dirt poor and an underachiever. You don't need someone like that in your life."

"He's always been in my life Wendy."

"But it was different when he was just your friend, now he's your boyfriend. He's below your standards. I don't trust him or anyone else in that family of his."

"Wendy, you have to let this grudge with Karen go."

"Never! That skank ruined my family!"

"You didn't tell Kenny about that did you?" God I hope not, Kenny would be devastated.

"I started to, but Kyle interrupted me."

"Please don't. That would kill him. He really looks up to his sister."

She smirks. "Well that's a damn shame that he looks up to his LITTLE sister."

I shrug. "She takes good care of him. She's like a mom to him."

She laughs. "Pathetic. They're all pathetic."

"Stop it Wendy. Look, despite Kenny's family history, he's a great guy. I love him."

"No, you don't Stan!"

I nod. "I do Wendy. I really just want you to be happy for me and respect our relationship. Can you please do that for me?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I guess, but give me some time. I really don't trust anyone from the McCormick family."

"I guess I can accept that, but just give Kenny a chance. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Thanks hun." I kiss her on the cheek. "I better go find Kenny." With that, I leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekabella...forgive me, lol!

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV

I did it again. I missed the second half of school for the second day in a row. This time I don't even have a good excuse. Dad is going to kick my ass when he finds out. Right now, I'm down at Stark's Pond with a lot on my mind, mainly Stan of course. I really don't want things to end with him. But what kind of relationship can we really have if he thinks I would lie to him? Maybe I'm putting too much thought into it. He may have decided he doesn't want to be with me anymore anyway. I sigh. I see that it's getting dark, so I guess I better go home before I really get it.

When I arrive home, I slowly open the door. All the lights are off, which I find odd. Dad and Karen must be out and mom and Kevin are probably sleeping. This is a good thing. I quietly close the door and tip toe to my room. As soon as I enter my room, I'm greeted with a punch in the face. I'm punched so hard, that I fall to the ground. I hear my door close and the light is turned on. I look up and there he is…dad.

"Where da hell have you been at boy?" He asks me, he's obviously drunk as he's slurring his words.

"I-I umm…went to the arcade."

"For 5 hours? Your school called again, they said you done skipped."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I was just having a bad day and I-" He kicks me in the stomach.

"I don't care wut kind of day you were havin'. You keep yer white ass at school! Ya hear?"

"Yes sir." He grabs me by my arms and picks me up. He throws me onto the bed. He walks over to the door and locks it. I'm immediately terrified as I don't know what's going to happen next. He glares at me, and then he walks over to me and back slaps me as I fall backwards. He starts unzipping his pants. Oh dear God not this again. I try to wiggle away, but he punches me again.

"Be still boy! Besides, it's going to be different this time. I think it's time to make a real man out of ya!" What the hell does he mean by that? I guess I'm getting ready to find out. He grabs my wrists and holds them together with one hand. He then begins unzipping my pants. I begin to squirm. "I said be still! You're only going to make things worse." I can feel my eyes tearing up as he takes off my pants and pulls down my underwear.

"Daddy, p-please…" I say barely above a whisper. He completely ignores me and rips off my shirt. Now I'm lying in the bed naked and helpless as he jams his tongue in my mouth. Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick. He pulls his tongue out of my mouth and begins to kiss me on my neck. He then leaves a trail of kisses from the neck down. This is so fucking sick! I start crying again.

He looks at me. "Aww, did daddy make you cry?" What the hell? Is he going to hit me or what? "Don't worry baby, daddy will make you feel better." What the hell does he mean make me feel better? He turns me over on my stomach. I can feel his penis stroking my back. I try to crawl away, but he elbows me really hard in the back. "Where da fuck you think you going? Daddy's horny, baby." Oh no! The next thing I know, I feel his endowed length enter my rectum. I cry out in pain, but dad covers my mouth. Dad began thrusting faster and harder. The more he did it, the more pain I was in. He even smacked my ass a few times. He continues humping me then he takes one of his hands and grabs my penis. He starts pulling on it hard. "Cum for me, bitch!"

He can't be serious. I'm not getting ANY pleasure out of this at all. This is so fucking disgusting. He starts pulling on my penis even harder. Still nothing…what did he really expect? "Fine, if you're not going to cum for me, then I'm just going to have to cum inside of you!" Suddenly I feel a sharp, painful tear. Then I feel something warm ooze inside of me. Dad then pulls out. "That was great. You're the best." He kisses me on the forehead. "You better not tell anyone about this…or else." Then he leaves. I notice blood dripping down my thighs.

I head to the bathroom and close the door. It hurts to walk. I limp over to the toilet and began throwing up. I feel so sick and dirty. I just lost my virginity…to my own father. That is so sick and wrong! I always imagined my first time being special and romantic. I imagined a candlelit dinner, followed by sweet love making on a bed of rose petals. All those dreams have now been shot to hell thanks to my perverted father.

Shit, I'm still bleeding. I'm in so much pain. I look at my penis which is now red from dad jerking on it. That hurts too. I really hate dad now. This is rape, that's what it is, rape. I've got to get this mess cleaned up.

There's a knock on the door. Who the fuck could that be? "Kenny? Are you in there?" Karen always comes around at the most inopportune moments.

"Yes, I'm in here."

"Well come out, I have to use the bathroom."

"I'm in the bathtub."

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I hear turn the knob. Shit! Think, Kenny, think.

"Karen, I need my privacy please!"

I hear her chuckle. "Since when did you become such a prude?" Then she opens the door. Busted! Her jaw drops as she notices the state I'm in. She closes the door. "What the fuck happened?" She asks in a whisper.

I immediately start crying. "I don't want to talk about it, sister." I continue to sob. Karen grabs a towel and walks over to me. She wraps the towel around me and pulls me into a hug. She rocks me back and forth and gently strokes my hair.

"Shh! There, there, it's okay." She whispers as I continue sobbing. I'm still in a lot pain—physically and emotionally, but Karen has once again somehow managed to make me feel better. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"He…he raped me…" I whisper.

"Who?"

"Dad…"

"Oh my God! Are you fucking serious?"

"YES!" I cry out. I wipe my eyes. "Karen, I was still a…a virgin. He's taken that away from me. I never wanted to lose my virginity like this and not to my own dad." I start crying again.

"We have to get you to the emergency room."

"NO! I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"Dad told me not to say anything."

"Who cares? He should've thought about that before he raped you! Now come on, we're going to the emergency room and I don't want any arguments about it."

I sigh. "Fine Karen. Just let me take a shower first." I start to turn the shower on, but she stops me. 

"No! You can't take a shower first."

"Why not?"

"You'll wash away evidence. Now just throw on a pair of sweats and a shirt and let's go. Meet me out front." I go to my room and do exactly what I was told. I still feel really dirty and I really want to shower. I head outside to meet Karen.

"How are we going to get there anyway?" She holds up dad's keys. "You can't drive, you're only 13."

"So what? I drive all the time. Now get in."

Once again, I do as I'm told. It feels weird being in my dad's truck with my little sister behind the wheel. "So, why is it necessary to go the hospital?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

"Baby, you were raped. You have to get checked out and hopefully find out that he didn't give you a disease. You better tell the truth about who did this to you."

"What if he goes to jail?"

"Then that's what the fucking bastard gets." I look down and start crying again. I can't be responsible for my dad going to jail. He'll really hate me for that. I can't ruin the family like that. "What's the matter?"

I wipe my eyes. "Sister, I've just been having a really shitty day. I didn't need this."

"What happened?"

I sigh. "Where do I begin? Well one good thing I can say about today is that Cartman didn't beat me up for once. However, instead of running into him, I ran into Wendy."

"Oh God, what did she do?"

"She dragged me into the girl's bathroom and told me that I was bringing Stan down and told me I wasn't good enough for him and that I'm poor white trash. She even slapped me a few times."

"She put her hands on you? I'll kick her ass! Who the hell does she think she is?

"Please don't Karen, I don't want to make a deal about that. Anyway, I tried to tell Stan about it, but I don't think he believe me so we're probably over."

"Damn baby, maybe you should talk to Stan."

"What's the point? Wendy's probably turned him against me."

"Ugh, I hate that bitch."

"She was even insulting our family. She kept calling you a whore and saying you ruined her family. What does she have against you?"

Karen looks down, then back at the road. "That's not important right now. What is important is that we get you to the hospital to get checked out."

I lean my head back on the seat. "I almost forgot about that. I still can't believe he would do this to me. What kind of father would do that to his own son?"

"I was hoping that he wouldn't do that to you. But hey, you got off easy." She snorts.

That was a weird statement. "Why do you say that?

"Kenny, I think it's time you heard the truth…"

I give her a confused look. "Truth about what? What are you talking about?"

"Dad raped me when I was eight. So you could imagine how that was for me to be so young. He thought I was so great in bed that he saw me as a profit. He had me fuck his drunk buddies for money."

My jaw drops. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You were a prostitute?"

"Kenny, honey, I still am." No way! "How do you think I support the family?"

"I thought you were babysitting."

"I just told you that so you wouldn't worry. I figured you might take the news pretty hard. You're just a baby, that's too much for you."

"Karen, I'm older than you!"

"I know, I do forget that sometimes. But you're just so young and naïve and I know you look up to me. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

I start crying again. "Why are you doing this? You don't have to take care of us. You should be a kid and do kid things. Please stop this!"

"Someone has to be a responsible adult in the house. I'm not going to stop, I love what I do. The money is great. I've even been putting away money for you to go to college. Yes, you ARE going."

"You have to stop this Karen. This is dangerous. You could get killed."

"I'm going to be fine Kenny. I just want to make sure we have a roof over our heads and food on our table. This is my life, this is what I have to do." I start crying even harder. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you weren't ready."

I wipe my eyes. "Sorry, this is going to be hard for me to process. I wish you would stop treating me like a baby. I'm the big brother."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just-"

"Wait!" I interrupt her. "Is that why Wendy called you a whore?"

"Yeah it is…" She looks embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Karen, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's cool. I've told you this much, I might as well tell you what happened. I slept with Wendy's father. He was a client, a great one at that. He paid me $500 every time we had sex. Unfortunately, I got pregnant by him."

"When was this? I don't remember you ever being pregnant?"

"I avoided you after I started to show."

"So where's the baby now?"

"The baby died. He was stillborn. We told Mrs. Testaburger everything and of course she wanted a divorce. Wendy was so angry with me."

"Katren, could you blame her?"

She shakes her head. "No, but hey business is business. That's all it was, it just took a bad turn. Mr. Testaburger is still one of my best clients to this very day."

"Oh man…"

"So there you have it, now you know why Wendy hates me so much." She parks the truck. "Here we are, let's get you checked out." She smiles as we both get out of the car. She really thinks this is no big deal. This is a HUGE deal. It's going to take awhile for this to sink in…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well I've had my exam and I should have the results in a few days. They also called the police on my dad. Karen told them everything. I really hope they lock him up for a long time because if they don't I'm really going to get it. Karen and I are on our way back home. I'm still trying to process her being a prostitute.

"Here we were Ken." Karen announces as we arrive back to the hell hole. We get out of the truck and head into the house. As soon as we walk in we see mom and Kevin sitting on the couch in the living room. Mom doesn't look too happy. She stands up.

"So you took your dad's truck without permission?" She asks Karen.

"It was an emergency. Your son needed medical attention, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that." She rolls her eyes and sits next to Kevin. Mom then focuses her attention on me.

"In most cases I usually defend you, but this time you've gone too far. What you did was unforgivable!"

I'm in shock as I don't know why she's so angry with me. "What did I do?"

"You had your father arrested for raping you." I look down. "Your father didn't rape you!"

"I wouldn't make that up mom. He raped me earlier tonight. That's why Karen took me to the hospital. I was bleeding pretty badly."

"You're such a liar Kenny."

"I'm not lying."

"Your father would NEVER rape you!"

"How could you say that? You walked in on him the other day when he tried to force me to suck his…you know what."

"I don't remember such a thing."

I start to tear up. "Are you serious? You came in my room and then you said you didn't want to get involved and I begged you to stay and help me, but you left anyway."

"I don't recall that."

"The alcohol must be frying her brain." I hear Karen whisper to Kevin as he snickers.

"Stay out of this Karen!" Mom barks. "This is between Kenny and me." She glares at me. "We're going down to the police station right now."

"For what?" I ask. 

"You're going to tell them the truth. You're going to tell them that your father didn't rape you and get him out of jail!" Mom walks towards the door. I look down, but don't follow. I can't lie, I just can't. "Kenny, let's go right now! Haven't you cost this family enough grief?" She grabs my arm and drags me towards the door. "Come on goddamn it!"

I jerk my arm away. "No!" I say as I back up slowly.

Mom stops in her tracks. She turns and looks at me. "What did you say?"

I gulp. "I-I said…no." I whisper the no. "Mom, I've been trying to tell you that dad is always doing things to hurt me. He beats me up every day." Mom gives me an angry look. I see Karen stand up. "If he's not beating me up, he forces me to perform some kind of sexual act. It's disgusting mom!" I start to tear up again. "Now, I'm really sorry you think I'm causing the family grief, but I can't go down there and lie. The police will look at me as an immature kid who's crying wolf."

"That's exactly what you are! You're a fucking immature, ungrateful little bastard! I really hate you right now! Can't you see what you're doing to the family?"

I can feel tears trickling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry mommy, I really am! I can't do it, and I won't."

She walks over to me. "Who do you think you are?" She back slaps me hard. "How dare you talk-" Mom is interrupted by Karen shoving her into the wall.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Karen screams at her. Mom looks terrified. "I'm a mother to him, not you! You have NO right to put your hands on that child! He's right about everything he said. I'm not going to let him tell a lie to get your sorry ass husband out of jail. I think jail will do him some good. So if you want him out, you find the money to get him out, you pathetic BITCH!" Karen glares at her then she walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

Mom looks at Kevin. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Sorry mom, but I'm standing behind my siblings on this one. They're right and you're wrong." He walks over to us and puts his hand on my shoulder. For the first time in my life I actually feel safe thanks to my brother and sister. Mom glares at us then she grabs dad's keys and leaves slamming the door behind her.

Karen looks at me. "You okay baby?"

I pull away from her. "Why did you say that to her?"

"Say what?"

"You threatened to kill her and you called her pathetic."

"I'm not going to let her get away with slapping you and she is pathetic."

"Yeah, but she's still our mom. We have to show her some respect."

"You have to earn respect to get respect. Why are you even defending her anyway? She was so nasty to you just now. She even said she hated you."

I felt like crying again. It really hurts to hear those words come from your own mother. "I know, but she's still our mom." I head towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone." I leave. That's not entirely true. I'm actually going to Stan's house. I know it's extremely late, but I really need to speak to him.

I arrive at his house and notice all the lights are off. I throw a rock at his window. He immediately comes to the window. "Kenny? What are you doing here? It's so late."

"I had to see you, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no sweetie, I was on the phone with Wendy." I cringe at hearing her name. "Hang on, I'll be right out." About a minute later he comes outside. "Sorry it took so long."

"It didn't take that long."

He looks at me. "What happened to your face? You have a red hand print on your cheek."

"I was wondering if maybe we can go down to Stark's Pond...?"

"Tell me what happened first."

"I'll tell you everything when I get there, I promise."

"Okay, let's go." We head down to the pond. When we arrive we sit by the water.

"Stan, first of all I want to apologize for leaving the way I did."

Stan puts his arm around me. "I understand, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Wendy admitted what she did. Kenny, you have to know that I don't care what you have or don't have."

I nod. "I know. I hope you know that I would never use you for money."

"I know that too. I just hope that this little misunderstanding isn't going to come between us. I like you a lot Kenny. Actually, I love you."

My eyes widen. Oh my God! He loves me? "I love you too Stan." He kisses me, but I pull away. "Well I have a lot to tell you so I hope you have time."

"For you, I have nothing but time." 

I sigh. "I don't know where to begin…"

"How about from the beginning, sugar?" He smiles.

"Well first of all, I lied to you and I'm so sorry."

"What did you lie to me about?"

"Yesterday, when I said I didn't know who beat me up, I really did."

"I know you did, and I know it was Cartman."

"How did you know?"

"Well it was easy to figure out. He's always beating you up, plus Wendy confirmed it for me."

"I see. The only reason I lied was because he threatened me."

"Ken, you don't have to explain. I know you're afraid of Cartman, everyone knows that."

I sigh again. "Well after that, I had my brother pick me up. Later that evening my dad beat me because he thought I skipped school."

"Beat you? You mean like hit you?"

I start to tear up. "Y-yes. That night, he beat me with a belt."

"That night? He's hit you other times?"

"Yeah, just about every night. He even forces me to perform sexual acts."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say something?"

"I was embarrassed and scared. But that's not even the worst part."

"What happened?"

"Today, I left school early again. You know how I was punished? I was raped…by my father." Stan's eyes widen. I start crying again. "Stan, my own father took my virginity. Could you imagine what that's like?"

"Damn, honey, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks though. He's in jail now."

"Good that's where his ass needs to be."

"My mom wants me to tell the police I lied about being raped."

"What? I hope you said no!"

"I did, and she told me she hated me then she slapped me. That's how I got the hand print on my face."

"Kenny, you can't go back to that house. I can't believe your parents are mistreating you like that."

"I'm use to being mistreated Stan. You see I go to school and beat up, I come home and beat up. That's the story of my life."

"That's not cool. No one should have to live like that."

"Well when you're only 4'11 and close to being malnourished you don't have much of a choice."

"Kenny-" Stan starts.

"No Stan, you really don't understand what it's like to be short for your age. Cartman is always picking on me because I'm short, my dad beats me up because I'm short. My little sister even treats me like a baby because I'm short. I wish I would just grow already." I continue sobbing.

Stan shakes his head. "Kenny, it has nothing to do with your size. You have to stand up to Cartman. I know you're scared, but that's the only way. He's going to keep bullying you if you don't. You took the right step by having your dad arrested. I'm sure Karen doesn't mean to treat you like a baby, she's just looking out for you."

"I know, but I just feel like if I were taller she wouldn't look at me like I'm her younger sibling." I wipe my eyes and look at Stan. "Karen told me she's a prostitute."

Stan looks down. "I know, I know about what happened with her and Wendy's dad."

"I feel like that's all my fault. I'm really ruining my family."

"Don't think like that. Your sister just doesn't want to see you guys suffer."

"She's a kid, and she should be enjoying her childhood, not sleeping with men for money to take care of us. It's so wrong."

"It is, but she loves it. What can you do?"

"I don't know Stan, I don't know. I just want a normal life and normal family." Stan pulls me into a hug.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want you to be alone like this."

I nod. "Thank you Stan."

"Anytime baby, come on. It's getting late." We head back to his house. I'm so grateful to have Stan in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had never felt as safe as in my life as I did staying with Stan last night. He held me in his arms and rocked me to sleep. I slept like a baby which is something I haven't done in a long time. I mean this is the first time in months I didn't cry myself to sleep. Being with Stan made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

The next morning Stan gives me a shirt (that's too big for me) to wear and apparently he washed my jeans. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?" He asks me.

"Yeah I might as well. They've already called my house two days in a row. I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"But your dad-"

I cut him off. "I know, but my mom's still around and she's not very happy with me. It's okay Stan, I need to be at school anyway." I smile at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Super! Well let's get going." We head out.

Surprisingly my day has been going very well. I mean it's only lunch time, but it's still been great. I haven't been beaten up or shoved into a locker. I think Cartman may be out sick. Oh well I don't care. I think Stan may have rubbed off some good luck on me. I smile to myself. I really enjoyed being with him last night. It was so-OOF!

I guess I must have been daydreaming because I sure enough bumped into someone knocking my books out of not only my hands, but theirs as well. "Sorry." I tell them without looking at them. I bend down to pick up my books when I'm patted on the head.

"It's okay little Kenny." That's Craig. I forgot to mention he's another one of my bullies. He's nowhere near as bad as Cartman though. I grab my books and look up at him. Craig is HUGE! Not as in big, but tall. He's about 6'3 plus he's very muscular. He's the only freshman on the varsity football team. He looks down at me and smirks. "What? You're not going to get my books too?"

"Sorry." I pick his books up too. The only reason why I'm even doing this is just to save myself from getting beat up. "Here you go." I hand him his books. As I turn to walk away, I notice Butters is standing behind me. Butters has done quite a bit of growing too. He's about 5'9, but he's really skinny.

"Butters?"

"Hiya Kenny!" He says cheerfully.

"Butters!" Craig barks at him. "Don't you have a job to do?" Job? What kind of job?

"Oh yeah." He looks at me. "Sorry Kenny." He grabs my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry." Butters tells me, Craig slaps him.

"Shut up and let's go!" He shoves Butters as Butters leads me outside.

Butters leads me behind the bleachers on the football field with Craig following. "What are we doing out here? I have to get to class." I try to break free, but Butters restrains me. His grip is pretty tight. "Come on, let me go." I beg. Butters turns me around so that I'm now facing Craig.

"Just relax little guy, Uncle Craig isn't going to hurt you." He laughs. Uncle Craig? I have a bad feeling about this. I try to wiggle away. "Butters! What did I tell you to do if he tries to escape?"

"I'm holding him as tight as I can. I don't want to hurt him." Well he's not doing a good job that. I feel like I'm losing feeling in my arms. Craig slaps Butters in the face. "Hey!"

"Hit him!"

"What?" Yeah, what?

"I said, hit him!"

"Craig, I can't. I might hurt him." Butters whines. 

"Do you want me to hurt you? You know I will."

Butters sighs. "Sorry Kenny, I really am." He knees me really hard in the back.

"Ow…" I say weakly as I try to hold back my tears.

"Aww, did he hurt you?" Craig asks me.

"A little." I whisper. I can feel my back stinging.

"Well I have something that will ease your pain." What the? He bends down then grabs my face. The next thing I know he sticks his tongue in my mouth. I'm trying to pull away, but I'm trapped between him and Butters. Eventually Craig pulls back. "How was that?"

"Craig, I-I have a boyfriend…" I really didn't know what else to say, I was bewildered and scared by the situation. This almost felt like the situation with my dad all over again.

"What's your point? Besides I know I kiss a hell of a lot better than that metal mouth."

"I just-" I start to say just before Craig puts his tongue in mouth again! Why is he doing this to me? He pulls away and smiles at Butters.

"Your turn."

Butters turns me around. I give him a sad, pitiful look. He looks at Craig. "I can't do this Craig."

"What?"

"I can't do this. I won't do it." Craig slaps him.

"Do you want your ass kicked?"

"No…"

"Then do as I FUCKING say!"

Butters looks down at me. "I'm so sorry Kenny. I really don't want to do this." With that, he kisses me on the lips. Craig slaps him again.

"Kiss him like you fucking mean it! No scratch that, like you fucking love it!"

Butters sighs. He tries to stick his tongue in my mouth, but I turn my head away.

"Punch him!"

"No way Craig. I'm not going to hurt him. He already looks like he's going to cry any second now." Craig raises his fist. Butters rolls eyes. I hear him whisper I'm sorry again before he punches me in the gut as hard as he can…which is pretty damn hard. I start to whimper, I really feel like crying though. He then forces my mouth open and sticks his tongue in it. God, I feel so violated. Craig pulls me away from Butters then sticks his tongue in my mouth for the third time today. He then unzips my pants. Man, where are the teachers when you need them? He sticks his hand down my underwear and begins to rub my penis. He pulls away and starts snickering.

"Hmm, pretty small. You're way below average." Now tears are falling freely.

"Please Craig, please leave me alone." I sob. "Pretty please Craig." I know I sound like a baby, but I can't help it. I just want him to stop.

"Why are you acting like such a prude? I thought all you McCormick's were loose. I guess you're nothing like your sister."

He knows about Karen too? Am I really the last to know? "What do you mean?" I ask as I wipe my eyes.

"I'm hitting that every night. Sometimes for money and sometimes for free. She's open to a lot of things. But that's okay, I guess I'll just have to work on you like I did to her."

"What do you-" He begins kissing me again. What did he mean "work on me like he did to her"? He continues kissing me then he puts his hand up my shirt and starts squeezing my nipples. I can't believe he's trying to get a rise out of me. This is in NO way shape or form pleasurable for me. I start crying again.

"Craig, that's enough come on. Let's get out of here." Butters says nervously as Craig gives him the finger.

"Craig, what the hell are you doing?" I look over and see both Stan and Wendy. Oh this is just fucking great. How am I going to explain this to him? Or even worse, how am I going to explain this Wendy?

Craig pulls away. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make a man out of your boyfriend." He pushes me to Butters. "Hold on to him." He tells him, and Butters does just that.

Stan gets in Craig's face. "You better leave him alone!"

Craig looks down at Stan and laughs. "What if I don't? What are you going to do about it, geek?"

Stan looks at him nervously. "J-just leave him alone dude. Pick on someone your own size."

"You're close enough to my size." He slaps Stan knocking his glasses off and onto the ground. Oh no, Stan can't see without his glasses. I hope he doesn't hurt him. He shoves Stan. "Now what? What the fuck are you going to do?"

Craig tries to shove Stan again, but Wendy stands in between the two of them. "Craig! He wears glasses! You can't hit a guy with glasses!"

"Fuck him and his fucking glasses!"

Stan bends down trying to find his glasses. Unfortunately for him, Craig gets to them first and steps on them breaking the frames in half. He picks them up and hands them to Stan. "Here you go you little douche."

Stan looks down at his broken glasses. "You broke them…" He says softly as his eyes begin to water. I feel really bad for him. I wish there was something I could do.

"Kenny, you stupid asshole! Do something!" Wendy yells to me.

Craig looks at me. "Yes Kenny, do something." He gives me a threatening look.

I damn near wet my pants. "I-I-I-" What did she really expect me to do?

"You're so fucking pathetic!" Wendy rolls her eyes. She looks over at Stan who's still looking at his glasses. "This is exactly why he's not worthy of you." I hear her whisper to him.

"Well I guess my work here is done. Come on Butters." He walks off.

Butters releases me and walks over to Stan. "Stan, I'm sorry about your glasses. I'm also sorry about Kenny. Craig made me do it, I really didn't want to hurt him."

"BUTTERS COME ON!" We hear Craig yell.

"Bye." He runs off.

Wendy glares at me, I look down. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" She asks me. I don't say anything. "Stan came over here in your defense and you let Craig break his glasses! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I couldn't do anything. Butters was holding me hostage."

"Oh whatever. You always have an excuse as to why you can't do something. So now you're cheating on Stan?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah right. I knew it all along." She looks at Stan. "I told you poor people have no hearts or feelings."

"Wendy, I'm not cheating on Stan I swear." I can feel my eyes beginning to water again.

"Kenny we saw you kissing both Craig and Butters."

"They forced themselves on me. I didn't want to kiss either one of them. They totally violated me."

Wendy punches me really hard in the stomach. This time I can't even help it, I cry immediately. "Oh shut up! You brought this on yourself, you cheating bastard!" She punches me in the face.

"I'm not cheating, I swear!" I continue crying. Oh God, this is beyond embarrassing. I sound like a baby again.

"LIAR!"

I look over at Stan. "You believe me, don't you Stan?"

"I believe you." Just hearing those words are very reassuring to me. I can't help but give him a small smile. 

"How could you believe this asshole?" Wendy scowls. "We saw him kissing both Craig and Butters."

"They were kissing me, I didn't want to kiss them." I tell her just before she slaps me.

"Wendy," Stan finally steps in, "just leave him alone. You've done enough."

"Oh I'm just getting started." She raises her hand to hit me again, but Stan grabs her hand. 

"No, you're done, let's go." He tries to drag her off.

"You better watch your back after school. I'm going to kick your ass at the bus stop TODAY! You're not going to get away with cheating on my best friend." She and Stan walk off.

My first instinct is to run home as fast as I can, but I know I'll get in a lot of trouble. Instead I go back in the school and find a payphone. I put some loose change in it and call my sister.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Sister, can you meet me at the bus stop after school please?" I'm still crying.

"Kenny? Calm down. What's going on?"

"Wendy said she's going to beat me up after school at the bus stop. Can you please come get me?"

"Wendy? She's not going to do anything to you."

"Sister please, I'm really scared." I hate to even admit it, but honestly it's the truth. I'm really afraid of Wendy. Hell, I'm afraid of everyone. But I'm really scared of Wendy right now. "Please sister, I don't want to get beat up. Please!"

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll see you after school."

"Thank you." We hang up. I guess I'll just have to try to avoid her, Craig, and Butters for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I felt like I would never get off the bus today. Wendy is riding our bus, she's determined to kick my ass at the bus stop. I decide to sit up front, unfortunately that doesn't do me any good.

"So who here wants to see me kick Kenny's ass at the bus stop?" I hear Wendy ask everyone. "Wow, isn't that amazing? Almost everyone on the bus wants to see Kenny get his ass kicked." I wince at that comment.

"Wendy, let it go." I hear Stan whisper to her.

"Fuck that! I don't understand why you're not upset. He fucking cheated on you with not one, but two people."

"He said he didn't cheat and I believe him." This is why I love Stan. He's always willing to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm still kicking his ass at the bus stop. AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" She shouts to the rest of the bus as the other kids cheer. I'm so fucking screwed. I start shaking. A tear drops from my eye.

Stan sits down beside me. I quickly wipe my tear away. He puts his arm around me. "It's going to be okay baby. I won't let her hurt you." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks."

We finally arrive at the bus stop. I don't see my sister anywhere. Damn it! She's going to leave me to get my ass kicked. Wendy is the first one of the bus and the other kids rush off behind her. Stan stays on the bus with me. I look out the window and see the other kids circling around Wendy. I don't want to get off the bus. I slump down in the seat and start crying again.

"Kenny, come on. We can't stay on the bus." Stan tells me softly.

"I can't get off the bus. I'm going to get my ass kicked!" I continue sobbing.

"GET OFF THE DAMN BUS! I HAVE OTHER STOPS TO MAKE!" The bus driver screams at us.

"Give us a minute ma'am." Stan tells her before turning back to me. "Do you trust me?"

I sniffle. "Y-yes."

"Then trust me when I say she's not going to hurt you, I won't let her."

"I don't know Stan. She's prepared to bash my skull in."

"It's not going to happen. I'm not going to allow it. Now come on." He extends his hand. 

I sigh. "Fine, I'm going to trust you." Stan smiles as I take his hand. He gets up and leads me off the bus. The other kids start cheering. As soon as we get off Wendy pushes Stan out of the way and grabs me by the collar. Stan tries to pull her off of me.

"Wendy, let him go!"

"No way, I told you this little bitch was going to pay for cheating you on and I meant it!"

"He's not cheating on me, you've got it all wrong."

"Stan are you blind? We saw him kissing Craig and Butters. I know you're not buying that bullshit about they were forcing him are you?"

"It's not bullshit. It's the truth. I know Kenny wouldn't do that."

"I don't buy it!" She looks at me. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" She draws back her fist. I close my eyes waiting for the punch.

"Get your hands off my brother!" I immediately recognize that voice as Karen's. Thank God she came when she did. I open my eyes just as Wendy releases me. She looks at Karen.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?"

"I came here to kick your ass! Who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on my brother?" I hide behind my sister.

"You called your sister? God Kenny, you really are pathetic!" She laughs. She turns to the crowd. "Can you believe how much of a sissy he is? He had to call his LITTLE sister to come to his defense against me." The other kids laugh. I start crying again, this is an embarrassing situation.

"He didn't call me, I just figured I would surprise him at the bus, and boy was I in for a surprise." She looks at me. "Don't let this bitch get to you. She's nobody."

"She's somebody who can kick my ass and has boyfriend who could do worse." I continue to cry as Karen wipes away my tears.

"Come on stop crying, you can't let her know she's gotten to you."

"Okay, you've talked enough," Wendy begins, "step aside so I can kick his ass."

"It's going to happen, I won't allow it."

"Do I have to kick your ass too? I have no problem doing such since I've wanted to for so long anyway. I've wanted to beat the crap out of you ever since you broke up my parent's marriage you home wrecking whore!"

"Katren, let's just go home." I whisper to her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Wendy steps in. "So why don't you take your beating like a man and stop acting like a little bitch!"

"Listen here bitch, I'm only going to say this once, leave my brother alone!" Karen threatens her. 

"What if I don't? What are you going to do, you white trash redneck SLUT!" With that, Karen punches Wendy in the face. Wendy tackles her down and the two of them begin exchanging blows.

"Kenny, go on home." Stan tells me. "You don't need to see this."

"Stan, that's my sister. I've got to break it up."

"Just go home, I'll take care of it." I look down and see Katren slam Wendy's head onto the ground. "Go on! I'll call you later." With that I head on home.

I arrive home to an empty house. I wonder where mom and Kevin are. I'm sure mom never came home last night. I really hope she's okay. I'm sure Kevin is probably out looking for her. I go to my room and get started on my homework. About 20 minutes later I hear the door close. I quickly run out of the room. "Mom, is that you?"

"No, it's me." It's Katren.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay? Wendy is no match for me and if she knows what's good for her she won't mess with you anymore either."

"I hope not. Thank you for coming."

"No problem shorty." She smiles and playfully rubs my hair.

"Did mom come home last night?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course she didn't. Why are you worried about that drunk bitch anyway?"

"Karen, she's still our mom."

"If you want to call her a mother." Suddenly Kevin bursts through the door, panting. "Kevin what's wrong?"

"I…need…to…talk…to you." He pants.

"Okay…" They go into Karen's room and close the door. I wonder what he had to tell her that he couldn't say in front of me. "SHE WHAT?" I hear Karen scream. "That stupid bitch!" Her and Kevin come back out the room and look at me.

"What's going on? Do you know something about mom Kevin?" Karen grabs my arm and drags me into her room and closes the door. "Karen, what are you doing?"

"YOUR mother, somehow came up with the money to get dad out of jail."

I damn near wet myself. "W-w-what?"

"Dad's out of jail, and he's on his way home now."

"Oh no! Oh no!" I start to tear up. I know exactly how this is going to turn out. Karen opens the closet door.

"I want you to hide in here until I come in and get you okay?" I nod and do as she tells me. She closes the door and walks out of the room. I can't believe he's out of jail. He's going to kill me when he sees me. I hear the front door open.

"Where is he?" There he is, he's back.

"Who?" Kevin asks him.

"Boy don't play dumb with me. Where's your good for nothing, lying, shit head brother?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? He's not here?"

"I haven't seen him since he left for school this morning." Nice Kevin, but you know he's going to kill me when he does find me.

"I know that little fucker is in here somewhere. When I find him, I'm going to rip his fucking head off! KENNY! Where the fuck are you?" I tremble a little. I really hope he doesn't find me.

"He's not here dad." I hear Karen intervene. "You just missed him."

"Well I'm going to join your mother at the bar." So that's where she is. "When I get back his ass is MINE!" With that I hear the door slam. I wonder if it's safe for me to come out of here. Karen did say I had to wait for her to come get me. Moments later Karen returns with an overnight bag.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to stay at my boyfriend's house." She has a boyfriend? "I'm not going to give dad another chance to hurt you. My boyfriend said it was okay for you to stay for the night. "

I follow her out. I can't believe she has a boyfriend. There are so many things about her I don't know. We arrive at a house on the "good side" of town. This house looks awfully familiar to me. Karen rings the doorbell. "You may actually know him, he's in your grade." The door opens and out comes…

…Craig…

My jaw drops…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I can't believe my luck as of late. My sister is dating Craig? This has to be some kind of sick joke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Craig asks me.

"Kenny!" Karen exclaims as she closes my mouth. "Sorry about that. It's still okay for us to stay here for the night, right?"

"Oh yeah of course. Follow me." He winks at me and walks into the house. Karen starts to follow, but I pull her aside.

"Karen, I-I don't want to stay here." I tell her nervously.

"Why not? Craig's a good guy. You won't have anything to worry about here." She smiles at me.

 _That's what you think._ I think to myself. "I just don't want to stay here. I don't know Craig that well." Apparently she doesn't either.

"I do, and it's okay. You'll be fine."

"Can't I just stay at Stan's house or something?"

"Noooooooo, because Stan's house will be the first place dad will go to look for you. He wouldn't even think twice about looking here."

"I just want to go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Please, I'm begging you." I think about what happened earlier today and the thought of it made me tremble slightly.

"What's wrong? You never act like this."

"Karen-" I start to tell her about what happened, but Craig comes back outside.

"Are you two going to stay out here all night?" He asks Karen with a smile on his face.

"We're coming." Karen tells him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks Craig.

"Sure, we can go up to my room and "talk"." He starts laughing then he starts kissing her on the neck. This is making me sick.

"Kenny, you wait down here. I'll be back in a minute." The two of them head upstairs. I stand by the front door and patiently wait for my sister to return.

Sometime has passed now and they still haven't returned. I guess they went upstairs to have sex or something. I can't believe he would do what he did to me earlier and then turn around and sleep with my sister. What a disgusting prick!

After about another 10 or 20 minutes passes, Craig finally comes back downstairs. He grabs my arm. "Come on." He pulls me away from the door.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's sleeping."

"Sleeping? Well wake her up."

"She's had a long day thanks to you. She's sleeping and you're going to leave her alone, now let's go." He drags me towards the basement. He opens the basement door. "Get down there."

"I don't want to go down there."

He back slaps me. "I don't give a damn what you want to do, you're going to sleep downstairs."

I rub my cheek. "You don't have to hit me."

"And you don't have to disrespect me! I'm doing your bitch ass a favor. Now shut the fuck up and go downstairs! There's a sofa bed down there waiting for you."

"Can I please just talk to my sister before I go down? I just want to say goodnight. I can't go to bed without saying goodnight to her." Okay so that's a lie, but what other reason could I give him?

With that, he slaps me again. "Grow the fuck up! I told you, she's asleep and I'm NOT going to let you disturb her. Now get your ass downstairs and stop acting like a fucking four year old!" Then he shoves me downstairs and closes the door.

It's freezing down here and it looks so old and abandoned. I will admit though, it looks much better than my house. I change into my night clothes and lie down on the couch. There's nothing down here, but a sheet so I snuggle up with that. I try to close my eyes, but I just can't do it. I'm too uncomfortable here. Why did Karen have to bring me here of all places? I have to tell her about what Craig did to me.

I try to close my eyes, but then I suddenly hear the basement door open then close. I hear footsteps coming down the steps. I have a bad feeling about this. I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. Then someone climbs into the bed with me. They start kissing me on my neck and back. I shiver a little.

"Just relax baby." That's Craig. Oh God, what is he going to do to me? I hear him playing around with something. Oh no, he's not going to…? Is he…? "You're going to feel a little pain, but once it's in you'll be okay." Oh no, not again. Craig then pulls down my pajama bottoms and then I feel his length enter my rectum as he begins thrusting. I try to wiggle away, but Craig being the stronger one is able to restrain me. "Stop squirming, you're going to make the pain worse." He begins thrusting faster and harder. This is the whole thing with my dad all over again. I start to cry.

"Craig, please stop. It hurts." He slaps me in the face.

"Shut up bitch!" He plunged deeper and harder. Deeper, harder, faster, harder, deeper, harder. "Oh shit, I'm cuming. I'm CUMING!" He then cums inside of me. He pulls out and then pulls his pants up. "That was even better than I thought it would be." I look up him, still in tears. He wipes away my tears. "Come on, stop crying. You'll get use to it."

"How could you do this to me? No, how could you do this to Karen?"

"Hey, she's going off having sex with other guys so why the hell can't I?"

"But I'm her brother…"

"What better person to get it from? I know all you McCormick's are good in bed." He laughs. "Hell, I think you might have even been a little better than your sister. Of course your sister doesn't cry like a little pussy during sex.

That wasn't sex, that was rape. "I have to tell her about this."

"Oh sure, go ahead and tell her. Be responsible for breaking your sister's heart."

"What do you mean?"

"You're sister loves me. You have no idea how happy she is to have me in her life. I always know how to make her feel better whenever you and the rest of your shitty family has her feeling down. You have no idea what kind of toll her supporting your deadbeat family is taking on her. But if you want to be selfish and take her happiness away, then be my guest." I look down. I never thought of it that way. "Is that what you want? Do you want Karen to be unhappy?"

"Of course not."

"Good, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"I will." Oh God, he just made me feel really guilty. But I think Karen has the right to know about her boyfriend.

"Good boy." He stands up and pats me on the head like I'm some kind of dog. "So this stays between us." He kisses me on the lips. "Just so you know, you're MY bitch now." He smirks and heads back upstairs. I just can't believe this has happened to me…AGAIN! Now what am I going to do? I have to tell someone. I curl back up under the sheet and cry myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kenny…Kenny." I hear my name being whispered. I open my eyes and see Karen standing over me. I sit up and realize I'm still at Craig's house. I guess it wasn't a dream after all.

"What happened to you last night?" I ask her.

"I fell asleep after Craig and I had sex."

"You had sex with him?" That's so sick. He had sex with my sister then he raped me. GROSS!

"Well…yeah I mean he IS my boyfriend. It was great. He always finds different ways to get a rise out of me in bed and that's not easy with me being a prostitute and all."

I cover my ears. "Karen, I really don't want to hear this. You're still my little sister."

"Sorry."

"I told you I didn't want to stay here."

She nods slowly. "I know, and I'm sorry I fell asleep. I don't know why that happened. But you survived."

Yeah, barely. "Can we just get out of here please?"

"Of course, go ahead and get ready for school. I'll meet you upstairs." With that she heads upstairs. I do as she tells me, and I soon follow. When I get upstairs, I see both Karen and Craig sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you ready?" I ask Karen.

"I was thinking," she begins. Uh-oh, this can't be good, "why don't you just go to Craig's bus stop. I mean, you guys are going to the same place."

I gulp. "Can't I just go to my own bus stop?"

"Kenny man, you can walk with me. It will save you a trip." Craig says as he smiles and winks at me.

Think Kenny, think. "I don't want to go school today."

"Why not?" Karen raises her eyebrow.

"I feel sick. My tummy hurts." I grab my stomach. That's actually the truth. I do feel sick to my stomach.

"Aww, honey. Just try to make it until lunch time. If you still feel sick, call me."

"He'll be fine Karen." Craig steps in. "I'll take good care of him." He stands up, but then bends down so he's at my level. "Really good care of you." He winks at me then stands up straight.

"See, everything will be fine." Katren smiles at me. I roll my eyes. Could she really be this naïve when it comes to Craig?

Craig takes my hand. "Well we better get going, we don't want to miss the bus." He kisses Karen. "Are you going to be here or are you going home?"

"I think I'm going to head home after I get dressed and stuff. Thanks again for letting us stay the night."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine." With that, we walk out the house, with Craig STILL holding my hand.

"Umm, Craig…you can let go of my hand now."

"Why would I do that? You're mine now." He licks the side of my face. I shiver a little. So fucking gross. We arrive at the bus stop, we're the first ones there. Hopefully no one sees us like this. How would I explain this to Stan?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Oh no, I spoke too soon. Craig and I turn around and see Wendy standing there. I forgot they get on at the same stop. "What are you doing here Kenny? This isn't your stop." Then she looks at Craig holding my hand. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"You don't know?" Craig smiles at her. "He's my new lover."

Wendy swallows. "Y-you're gay? I thought you were dating his skank sister?"

"I'm dating them both." He kisses me on the lips.

"Oh that is SO sick."

"There's nothing sick about it, Kenny and I were making love all night. It was the most beautiful in the world."

"Spare me the details." She glares at me. "As for you," she chuckles, "just wait until Stan hears about this." She pulls out her cell phone.

"Wendy, please don't call him. It's not what you think." I try to explain.

"Oh please, Craig just confirmed what I was thinking and now I'm going to tell Stan. I knew you were going to hurt him you son of a BITCH!" She kicks me in the balls.

"Ow!" I cry out in pain.

"Oh shut the hell up you cheating bastard!" I see her hit the send button and she puts the phone up to her ear. "Hey sweetie, have I got news for you!" Uh-no! "You'll never guess who's at my bus stop. Well yeah Craig's here, but guess who he's with…no…no…not quite, but close. Give up? It's Kenny. Yeah they came holding hands and Craig even kissed him." Oh God, she's told him! How am I going to get him to believe me?

"Don't forget that we were up all night making love!" Craig yells out.

"Did you hear that Stan?" Wendy smirks at me. "I know, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Kenny should've had the decency to tell you himself…sure, hold on." She hands me the phone. "Stan wants to talk to you."

I gulp and take the phone. "Stan, it's not what you think okay, listen Craig-"

"Kenny," Stan interrupts, "we'll discuss this at school. I think we need to have a long talk."

"Okay Stan. But you have to let me explain." My voice starts cracking.

"You can explain at school. I'll see you later." He hangs up. I start crying and give Wendy back her phone.

"There's no use in crying, you brought this on yourself."

"I-I didn't do anything."

"Oh bullshit Kenny! So are you trying to say that Craig is making up that you two had sex?"

"He ra-" Craig squeezes my hand…hard. I look up at him and he gives me a threatening look. I look down at the ground.

"Well, was he making it up?" Wendy asks again.

"Why would I make that up? I wouldn't put my reputation at risk for a lie like this." Craig tells Wendy.

"My point exactly." She looks back at me. "You're going down scumbag." She shoves me and walks off.

Craig grabs the back of my neck and squeezes it really hard. "OWIE! That's hurts!" Did I just say "owie"? What am I, four?

"I told you not to say anything."

"But you told Wendy-"

"Right, I told her we made love, but you were going to tell her that I raped you. That's a big no-no."

"But you did-" I'm met with a slap across my face before I'm able to finish.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Keep your fucking mouth shut. You understand me?" He gives me that warning look again. I slowly nod…terrified. "Good." He rubs my hair messing it up. I sigh quietly.

When we arrive at school, Craig is still holding my hand. It's almost like he's trying to get me caught by Stan. The bell rings for first period and everyone is rushing to their classes. Craig still won't let go of my hand. "Umm…C-Craig." I say timidly. "I-I h-have to get to class."

"No problem babe, but first I want a goodbye kiss."

"Please, no more ki-" But before I'm able to finish, Craig shoves me up against the wall and begins kissing me…again. He forces his tongue in my mouth. I really feel like throwing up.

"AHEM!" We hear. Craig breaks away from me and looks behind him. He looks back at me and smiles. I peer over his shoulder and find Stan, Kyle, and Wendy standing there.

"God, can't you guys get a room or something? That's so fucking sick." Wendy points out. She turns to look at Stan. "See, you said you needed proof and there's your proof."

"It's not what you think." I say as my eyes begin to water again.

Wendy shoves me into the wall. "You keep SAYING THAT! But we all have eyes! We just witnessed the two of you tickling each others tonsils right here in the hallway. We saw you kissing him AND Butters yesterday. And this morning Craig admitted that you and him were fucking all night!"

"That's not true!" At this point I'm crying again.

"Oh come on Kenny. If it's not true, then why were you at our bus stop this morning? Huh? You were with Craig and you two were holding hands. What's up with that?"

"You wouldn't understand…" I say barely above a whisper.

"Then make me understand you lying piece of SHIT!" She raises her hand to hit me, but Kyle grabs her hand.

"Wendy, stay out of this. This is between Kenny and Stan, this has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me! Stan is my best friend and I knew this piece of white FUCKING trash was going to hurt him somehow! Even I didn't expect this."

"This is still none of your business." He turns to Stan. "Why don't you and Kenny go somewhere," he looks at Wendy, "PRIVATE," he looks back at Stan, "and talk."

Stan nods. "Come on Kenny." We walk off together. He leads out to the back of the school. "Kenny, what's going on with you and Craig?"

"Stan, you have to believe me, I'm not cheating on you on. Craig keeps kissing me."

"Kenny, I want to believe you sweetie, really I do, but this is the second time I've seen you two in a compromising position. Did you make love to him last night?"

I have to tell him the truth, but if I do and Craig finds out he'll kill me. "It really isn't how it sounds Stan." My voice starts breaking up again.

"Kenny, yes or no?"

"Stan, I-"

"Damn it, yes or no!" Tears have now formed in his eyes.

I don't want to lie to Stan, but I can't tell him what really happened. "Yes, but it's not how it seems." Stan glares at me, then he slaps me. I'm taken aback, Stan has NEVER hit me before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. But I'm furious with you right now. I've never been so angry in my life!" He starts crying.

Once again, I'm crying. "Can't we try to work this out? Things aren't always as they seem Stan."

"I think we need to take a break…"

"Okay that's fine. Let's just go to class, and we'll settle this at lunch time."

"No Kenny," now Stan's crying, "I mean a break from our relationship…indefinitely."

"No Stan, no!"

"Kenny, you cheated on me, and lied to me about it. What kind of relationship will we have now?"

I didn't cheat on you Stan, I just can't tell you the truth. I'm afraid to tell you that Craig raped me. "I'm telling you we can work it out."

"I don't think we can work this out Kenny. I'm sorry." He starts to walk off, but then he stops. "I just have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"How could you do this to Karen after everything she's done for you?"

"She doesn't exactly know what's going on."

"I hope you tell her and she doesn't find out the way I did." He looks at me disgusted. "You're not the guy I thought you were. Goodbye Kenny." This time he walks off.

I head into the boy's bathroom. I lean over the bathroom sink and cry my eyes out. "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I scream and continue sobbing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I slump down to the ground and continue bawling. I can't believe he broke up with me. I wish I could tell him what really happened between Craig and me. I don't want him to keep thinking that I cheated on him when I really didn't. I hear someone come in the bathroom. I really hope it's not Stan, I don't want him to see me like this. I hear whoever came in approaching me.

"Kenny?"

I look up, and see Butters. Oh no! I start shaking. "S-stay away from me." I whisper.

"Kenny…" He bends down and tries to place his hand on my shoulder. I quickly back away from him.

"Get away from me!" I start crying even harder. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh my God, are you afraid of me?" I nod slowly. "Please don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You hurt me before, and I know you'll do it again." I sob even harder. "Please don't hurt me Butters, just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you before. I didn't have a choice. It was all Craig, he was threatening me. You know what he's capable of."

You don't know the half of it. "Because of you and Craig, I lost Stan." I cry a little more. "He thinks I'm cheating on him and it's not true."

"I'm sorry about Stan, I really am. Maybe you two just weren't meant to be. You'll find another guy."

"I don't want another guy, I want Stan." I continue sobbing. He puts his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly pull away.

"Kenny, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to believe that. I would never intentionally hurt someone."

"Please just leave me alone. I want to be by myself."

"You don't need to be by yourself right."

"Please Butters, I really want to be alone. What if Stan comes in here and sees us together? He's really going to think I cheated."

Butters stands up defeated. "I understand Kenny. Just whatever you do, be careful." With that he leaves. What did he mean by "be careful"? I hear the bell ring, ending first period. I guess I'll go to second period, but I'll wait until after the bell rings just to be on the safe side.

After five minutes, I hear the second bell ring. Good, everyone should be in class now. I know I'm going to get in trouble for coming in late without a pass. Oh well, at least I know I'll make it without getting my ass kicked.

I take a look in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy from all the crying I've done. Oh well, I can't let this situation take over my life. I walk out of the bathroom and head to my history class. I walk in while Mr. Monroe is lecturing. He stops and he and the rest of the class stare at me. "Thank you for joining us Mr. McCormick."

"Sorry I'm late sir. I left my book at home, so I went to get it." Lie.

He narrows his eyes at me. I guess that means detention. "Okay Mr. McCormick, I'm going to let you slide with a warning…this time. Have a seat."

"Thank you sir." I take my seat next to Kyle.

"You okay dude?" He whispers to me. I slowly nod…another lie. I'm far from being okay. I take out my notes and listen to the rest of Mr. Monroe's lecture.

The day slowly progressed. I managed to avoid Stan all day. I didn't even sit with him and Kyle during lunch. Instead, I ate lunch in a bathroom stall. It was fine though, it was probably better that way anyway.

Well the bell just rang dismissing us from 6th period. One more class to go. I head to my locker to my science book. I grab my book out of my locker and towards my class. As I'm walking Token Black intentionally bumps into me, knocking my book out of my hand. Token is another football player. He and Craig are best friends. Token is about 6'1 and about 205. Like Craig, he's all muscles. He usually doesn't bully me around, he just laughs when Craig and Cartman do it.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" He yells as he continues walking by. I roll my eyes and reach down to pick up my book, but someone has done it for me. Wait! Someone did it for me? I look up and see Bebe holding my book in her hand.

"Does this belong to you?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah." She hands it to me. "Thanks." Bebe is a nice girl. She's actually Token's girlfriend and Wendy's other best friend. She's a cheerleader. She's rather tall too, she's about 5'8 and she's thin.

"You're welcome. I saw what Token did, he can be a jerk sometimes." I nod. "Why do you let them bully you like that?"

I shrug. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Of course you do. Stand up to them."

"Then what? Get my ass kicked…again?"

"If you stand up to Token, Cartman, and Craig I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

"I doubt that. They'll just kick my ass again."

"Maybe I can talk to Token. I mean he IS my boyfriend."

"You don't have to do that. I mean it's-"

"Get away from her!" I hear. I turn around and see Wendy standing there. "Get away from her you miserable little shit!" She barks at me. "GET AWAY! Back the FUCK away!"

"Wendy? What is your problem?" Bebe asks her.

Wendy gets closer to me and slaps me in the face. "You hurt one of my best friends and now you think you're going to hurt the other?" She slaps me again. "Not on my watch, you piece of white FUCKING trash!"

"Wendy, stop it! He's not doing anything to me. Token knocked his books over and I was helping him out. You don't have to be such a bitch to him!"

She completely ignores her. "I mean it Kenny, you stay the hell away from Bebe!" She kicks me in the nuts. "Don't you EVER let me catch you near her again!" She shoves me and then pulls Bebe away with her. What was that all about?

Well I made it through the entire day. I avoided Stan just like I had planned to. Unfortunately I ran into a few unwanted guests as I head to my locker. Cartman, Craig, Token, and Butters were standing in front of my locker. This is just great. Cartman smiles at me.

"What's wrong little Kenny? Are we blocking your locker?" I nod slowly. "Aww, well we'll move out of the baby's way. We know you need your diapers and milk." Craig and Token laugh. They move away from my locker. "There you go." I don't move, I think this is a trick. "Go on!" Cartman barks at me. I sigh and slowly walk over to my locker. I open it and discover that my backpack isn't there. I knew it! "Looking for this?" I turn around and see Cartman holding up my backpack. "You want it? You want it?" I nod. "Come get it!" I walk over to him, but he throws it to Craig.

"Come on boy, come get it." What does he think I am, a dog? I head towards him, but he throws it to Token.

"Come on guys, give me my backpack."

Token laughs, "You guys hear that? He wants his backpack. Why don't you ask your little boyfriend to get it for you? Oh wait, that's right, he dumped your sorry ass!" He, Cartman, and Craig laugh.

"Please just give me my backpack. I have to get home." My eyes start to water. Craig throws it to Butters. Butters holds it out towards me.

"Here you go Kenny." I start to walk towards him, but Craig pushes me out of the way and grabs my backpack from him. He slaps Butters.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're not supposed to give it to him!" Craig yells. 

"I feel bad. We should just leave him alone, he's had a rough day."

"He brought that him on himself."

"No he didn't. Let's just give him his backpack so we can go. We've had enough fun. He looks like he's going to cry anyway."

"So the fuck what? He cries all the fucking time! He's a little pussy." Cartman grabs the backpack from Craig.

"Enough of the fucking games." Cartman looks at me. "Do you really want it?"

"Yes."

"How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad."

"Really?" He thinks for a minute. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket. My eyes widen. He then lights my backpack on fire. My mouth drops. Cartman smiles at me. "Do you still want it?" He throws my backpack at me, but I quickly drop it as its still burning. I step on the flames to put out the fire. I hear the other guys, minus Butters, laughing.

"Come on guys, let's leave Kendra alone." I hear Token tell them.

"Shouldn't we help him put out the fire?" Butters asks them. I hear a slap, then I hear them walk away. I continue to put out the fire. I finally manage to put the flames out, but unfortunately, my backpack has been reduced to black ashes. I fall to my knees and begin to sob. How am I going to explain this one?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. I'm trying to think of what I'm going to tell my parents and Karen about my backpack. I'm scared to go home though, I still haven't seen dad since he's been released from jail. I'm sure he still wants to kill me. Mom is probably still pissed at me too. I walk in the house and I hear sobbing. "Hello?" I call out, but there's no response. I walk towards the sound. I find mom sitting behind the couch with her knees up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. I kneel down beside her. "Mom? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She looks up at me. She has a black eye, bloody nose, and a fat lip. "Oh my God, did dad do that to you?" She nods. "Why? What happened? Is it because of me?"

She shakes her head. "Your dad is just a little frustrated right now Kenny." She slurs through her tears. Dear God, I can smell the liquor on her breath.

"Mom, what's going on?"

She sighs. "I guess you're going to find out sooner or later." She lifts up her shirts and rubs her belly. Oh my God! Mom's pregnant! "I'm four months along."

This can't be happening. "Do you want this?"

"Honestly, I do, but not like this. I mean, look at our situation Kenny. But your dad really wants another baby. He's wanted another one for years. I even tried not having sex with him for months, but I guess I was too late. We just can't do this. We can't bring another child into this world, not like this. I tried to explain that to your father and he just went crazy and attacked me."

That's true, I mean they can't even take care of the three of us. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it. Your dad really wants this baby. Besides, maybe I can correct the mistakes I made with you guys with this baby." Maybe she really wants to make a change. She wipes her eyes. I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Kenny. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Oh, mom it's okay really-"

"No, it's not okay. I mean you're the only one who gives any kind of respect around here. Even now, you're being really supportive and I really appreciate that."

"Of course I'm going to support you. You're my mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I know it might not always seem that way, but I do. You have to do me a big favor though."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell your sister."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll be pissed. She'll try to make me get rid of it too. She doesn't think we need another baby."

Well we don't. "But mom, she's going to figure it out sooner or later."

"I'll tell her when the time is right. Now isn't the time. Maybe when I really start to show I'll tell her."

"I don't think you should wait that long. That will upset her even more."

"I'll tell her, don't worry." She looks at me. "What's wrong? You look upset about something."

I sigh. "Stan and I broke up."

"Why?"

I can't tell her it's because he thinks I cheated on him with Craig. I can't even tell her I was raped by Craig. "It doesn't matter. He dumped me. I don't know what I'm going to do."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Oh honey, there will be other guys…er girls."

"Mom, I'm gay, and I don't want other guys, I want Stan." I try to hold back my tears. Just then, dad walks in the house. He glares at me. "H-hi d-d-dad."

He walks over to me and back slaps me. "Don't you "hi dad" me you little punk!"

"Stuart, that's enough." Mom tells him.

Dad then shoves me up against a wall. "You had me sent to jail!"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it. I-" With that dad slams my head into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up! How dare you fucking lie on me, you little shit!" He grabs me by the hair and yanks my head back. "What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

"I said I'm sorry." I start to cry.

"Stuart please, please don't hurt him." Mom pleads with him.

Dad looks as if he's going to hit me again. He looks at mom and then he lowers his hand. "You know your mother's pregnant right?" I nod. "You better not do shit to stress her out."

"I won't dad, I promise."

"You better not, you ungrateful little fuck. I swear if anything happens to this baby or your mother, you'll be sorry!"

"What did you say?" We turn and see Karen and Craig standing there. Craig winks at me. Karen looks at dad. "Did you just say if anything happened to mom or this baby? What fucking baby?"

"Your mother is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Here it comes, all hell is getting ready to break loose. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? Get rid of that damn thing! We can't afford another mouth to feed!"

"Your mother is already in her second trimester. It's too late for an abortion."

"What the hell were you thinking? You guys can't even take care of the kids you have, now you want to bring another child into this world? Are you nuts?"

"I need a drink…" Mom says as she heads to the kitchen. I go after her and grab the vodka bottle before she grabs it. "Give it to me Kenny."

"Mom, you're pregnant! You can't drink."

"She's been drinking already. I can smell it a mile away, you fucking drunk!" Karen steps in.

"I only had a drink or two, give me a break."

"Or 50!"

Dad walks over to me. "You let your mother drink?"

"No, she had a drink before I got home." He slaps me.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I don't know." I try to hold back my tears. Why does dad have to do this now? Especially while Craig's here.

"You stay the hell away from your mother for the rest of her pregnancy, you hear me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously not mature enough to handle this situation. All you're going to do is stress your mother out. I've been waiting for another baby for a long ass time and I'm not going to let you jeopardize that!"

"I am mature!"

"You let your mother drink you dip shit!" He slaps me again. I hear Craig snicker.

"Can we talk about this later?" I whisper.

"No, we're going to talk about it now!" On that note, mom snatches the vodka bottle out of my hand and chugs some of it down straight from the bottle. "That's exactly what I mean. Why did you let her take the bottle so easily?" He takes it from her. "That's all you have to do, and you can't even handle a simple task like that. Are you trying to kill your unborn brother or sister?" I look down at the ground, a tear drops from my eye. Dad starts shaking me. "Answer me, you little bitch!" He punches me. "And what the hell did I tell you about that crying shit?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to kill the baby, and I don't want to upset mom either!" Now the tears are really coming down.

"All you do is cause this family problems. Don't think I forgot about you having me arrested!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. What do you want me to do?"

"Kenny, you're not the blame for any of this. Don't let him make you think that." Karen looks at dad. "You! Stop blaming everything that goes wrong in this house on Kenny! He's just a little kid, don't put this kind stress on him. This is YOUR fault! You and your dumbass wife!" Little kid? Did she forget that I'm the older one?

"This isn't our fault!" Mom slurs. "Your dad and I want another baby."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say you drunken BITCH!" She tackles mom to the ground and the two of them begin fighting.

"You guys, stop fighting please!" I beg them. Dad and Craig try to break up the fight. Kevin comes in the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Mom and Karen are fighting." I sniffle. "Please break it up. Mom's pregnant and she shouldn't be fighting." I wipe my eyes.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Gotcha." He pushes Craig out of the way and attempts to separate mom and Karen. Craig walks over to me.

He whispers to me, "Man, I wish I had a tape recorder right. Wouldn't the guys just love to see you getting yelled out by your daddy?" He laughs.

"It's not funny Craig." I wipe my eyes again.

"Oh but it is. I just loved your dad telling you that you're immature. It's about damn time someone said something."

"I'm not immature."

"Sure you are. You're such a fucking child. It's time to grow up now. You're not going to be the baby of the family anymore."

"I'm not the baby now, Karen is."

"Well you act like the baby. Now that there's a new baby coming, your mom and Karen aren't going to have time for you. That's going to really benefit me and the guys." He smiles. "When that baby gets here, we're going to have a field day with you." I look down. "I wonder if I should tell the guys about you getting raped by your own father."

I look up at him. "You know about that?"

"Of course, Karen and I don't keep secrets."

"So she knows you raped me?"

"It never happened! Just for saying that, I'm going to tell everyone you're secret."

"Craig please don't. That's so embarrassing."

"Oh you are so finished at school. I won't even tell them your dad raped you, I'll just say he made love to you. I mean, everyone already thinks your family is poor white trash anyway, so that should be easy to believe."

"If you feel that way about us, why are you dating my sister?"

"She's different. At least she's trying to take care of herself. The rest of you are garbage." My eyes begin watering again. "Cry all you want, I could care less." He smiles at me. What a monster!

I look over to my mom and Karen. Kevin has finally managed to break up the fight. He pulls Karen off of mom and dad is holding onto mom. I walk over to Karen. "Sister, you can't attack her like that. She's pregnant."

"I don't give a fuck! I hope she looses that fucking thing!"

"Stop it Karen. That's our little brother or sister you're talking about."

She glares at mom. "Who the fuck is going to raise this damn kid?"

"Your father and I will."

Kevin and Karen laugh. "Of course you will, I mean you've always raised three terrific children. This should be interesting."

"Karen, mom wants to make a change. I think she could do it." I tell her.

"Why are you always defending her Kenny? This bitch is always treating you like shit!"

"She's still our mom Karen."

"Please, I'm more of a mother to you then she'll EVER be and don't you forget it!"

"Karen, come on, just give mom a chance. I really believe she's sincere."

"Thank you Kenny." Mom smiles at me. "I need to lie down." Dad takes her into their room and closes the door.

"Kenny, don't be so naïve." Craig tells me. "I understand that's your mom and all, but people don't change that quickly."

"Hey man, stay out of this. This is none of your damn business!" Kevin snaps at him. Thank you Kevin.

"Don't get mad at him!" Karen yells back. "He's speaking the truth!"

"Yeah." Craig snickers. He looks at me. "Maybe when you're older, you'll understand why Karen is so upset with your mom. You're too young to understand what's going on."

Oh my God. "Please stop talking to me like I'm some ignorant little kid!" I snap at Craig. I know I'm probably going to regret this later. "Remember I AM older than Karen!"

Craig smacks his forehead. "Oh that's right! I keep forgetting. Karen's just so mature that sometimes I forget she's younger."

"You don't forget! Craig, we're in the same grade. You're doing this to make fun of me!"

Craig looks "taken aback". "Why Kenny, whatever do you mean? I wouldn't make fun of you. You're my girlfriend's little, er, older brother. I would never do such a thing."

"Kenny, stop!" Karen jumps in. "You don't need to act like this. Craig has been nothing but nice to you!"

"But-" I begin. Oh Karen if you only knew.

"No buts. Craig was kind enough to let you stay at his house last night and he was even kind enough to walk you to the bus stop. Don't you dare disrespect him like that! Did you even tell him thank you?" Thank him for what? For raping me? I don't think so.

"No, he never thanked me." Craig smirks.

"You tell him thank you right now! You also owe him an apology!"

"Karen!" I cry out. 

"Do it!"

I look down at the ground. This is beyond humiliating. "I'm sorry and thank you." My eyes begin to water again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Craig tells me.

"You fucking heard him! He's not saying it again." Kevin tells him.

"Whatever. Karen, I'll meet you in your room." He walks to her room, smiling at me the entire time.

"Well I hope you don't have any more problems with mom and dad. I don't think Craig's going to be so generous next time." Karen says to me.

"At least I know I won't get raped." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Why did you take Craig's side over me?"

"Because you were wrong. You were trying to make Craig look bad to me by making those ridiculous accusations! Craig wasn't trying to make fun of you at all." I can see that she's going to be on Craig's side no matter what. I'm not even going to bother arguing.

"This is a family matter and Craig isn't family Karen." Kevin tells her gently.

"He will be one day. I don't even want to talk about it anymore. Have fun taking care of your new sibling." She goes to her room.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks me.

I sigh. "Not really, but I'll be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go lie down." I head to my room. Sorry Kev, I just don't want to tell you that I got raped and dumped because of it. Especially not with Craig here. Kevin would KILL him. Even though I know he's probably going to kill me for the way I spoke to him. I guess we'll have to wait to see what happens tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekabella, consider this your warning! LOL!

Chapter 16

So the next day at school, you can only imagine how my day started out. As soon as I got to my locker, my bullies were surrounding it within seconds. I sigh, I can never get a break.

"Turn around." I hear Cartman tell me. I sigh and continue to face my locker. "I said turn around you little shit head!" I do as I'm told. "I heard you were giving my buddy Craig a hard time last night."

I look down. "I wasn't trying to give him a hard time. He just kept talking to me like I'm a child, I didn't like it."

"First of all," He forcefully lifts my head up so I'm looking at him, "look at me when I'm fucking talking to you. Second, you ARE a fucking child." He, Craig, and Token snicker. I look down again. Cartman back slaps me. "I thought I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I turn back towards my locker. "Sorry." I can feel my eyes began to water. Come on Kenny, don't cry, not now.

"He does seem to get it, does he?" I hear Token ask. "He has his back to you."

"Come on Token, don't instigate." Butters tells him.

"Hey, Cartman told him to look at him so that's what he should be doing!" With that, Token pushes me into the locker. Here they come, here comes the water works.

"Kenny, are you all right?" Butters asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I push his hand away. Token shoves me even harder.

"He was trying to be concerned about your stupid ass! Don't give him an attitude!" He kicks me in the back as if I were a football.

I wipe my eyes and turn facing them, but I look down. "I have to get to class, excuse me." I say in a low tone and just as I take a step, Craig pins me up against my locker.

"Aw, what's the matter Kendra? We just want to have a little fun with you." He and the other guys, minus Butters, laugh. "Uncle Craig has something to make you feel better." With that, he kisses me, forcefully sliding his tongue in my mouth. I try to move away, but he holds me closer to him.

"Oh God, can't you two can't a room?" Craig turns around as I look over Craig's shoulder, and who do we see? None other then Stan and Wendy. Wendy smiles and winks at me. "Okay we get it, you two are together now. Do you need to shove it down our throats?" Stan frowns at us. This is the last thing I need right now.

"Jealous much?" Craig smiles at him. He puts his arm around me. "I love this man, and I want everyone to know it." He kisses me on the cheek and grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Don't get mad at me Stanny Boy. Kenny just wanted a real man. Not a robo mouth." Stan rolls his eyes and walks off.

Wendy glares at me. "Do you have to rub your relationship with Craig in his face? God, you're such a heartless bastard. I knew this would happen."

I wipe a tear from my eye. "It's not what you think."

"Whatever asshole." She walks off.

The bell rings for first period. "You guys, I really got to go."

"What's the rush Kendra?" Cartman smiles at me. "We have so much to talk about." He looks at Craig. "Get him in the bathroom." Craig leads me to the bathroom with the other guys following him. He pushes me up against the wall.

"W-w-what a-are you guys going to do to me?" I ask fearfully.

"I would like to know the same thing." Butters states.

"Drop them!" Cartman tells Craig. Drop what? Craig begins unzipping my pants. I quickly zip them back up. Craig then slams my head into the wall.

"Be still you little shit!" He grabs both my wrists with one hand and unzips my pants with the other hand. He then pulls my pants down to my ankles. Oh no, not again. I burst into tears.

"No Craig, don't. Please…" I beg.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's going to be okay." He starts kissing my neck. Then he pulls down my underwear. I continue crying. I can't believe I'm being violated like this at school. "Stop crying, it's going to be okay." No it's not! He begins sticking his finger in my butthole. "Hmm, you're still pretty tight back there."

"Young, blonde, and tight! What a good combination." Cartman laughs. "Here you go man, I obviously don't need this right now." He passes Craig a packet. I want to say it's a condom packet, but I'm holding onto the hope that I'm not about to get raped.

"Oh my God! Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Butters cries out.

"SHH! Butters shut the hell up!" Cartman tells him.

"You guys can't do this! This is wrong, this is a crime. I can't be a part of it, I won't!" With that he leaves. I hope he's going to get some help.

"Aw, shit! Token, lock the fucking door!" Cartman tells Token. "Craig, hurry and do what you got to do. I'll deal with Butters later."

"No problem." Craig puts on the condom and I feel his length enter my rectum. I scream out in pain and he smacks me in the back of my head. "Shut up! Do you want someone to hear and fuck up the moment?" Yes, that's exactly what I want. I don't want this.

"Shit, just cover his mouth." Token tells him. Craig does just that. He begins thrusting in and out, in and out. I continue crying. I can't take this, it really hurts. Craig then begins jacking me off. I can't believe he's trying to get me hard from this. He's just as bad as my dad. He begins thrusting harder and faster than he was before. He begins moaning as he goes in and out. The faster he goes, the louder his moans get.

"Oh SHIT!" Craig cries out. I feel something warm inside of me. He then pulls out. He then shoves me into the wall. I look down and see blood dripping down both of my thighs. I kneel down to the ground. I feel like I can't breathe. I mean I'm trying really hard to catch my breath right now. I feel tears dripping down my face. I look up at the guys to see if maybe, just maybe they'll feel sorry enough for me to help me. But of course they're laughing at me. I just don't understand how these guys can find this amusing. I'm in a lot of pain here.

"Leave us alone." Cartman tells Token and Craig.

"What? I want to see what happens. Are you going to beat him up or what?" Token inquires.

"I SAID LEAVE US ALONE!" Cartman snaps. "I need to talk to my good friend Kenny here alone." The other boys look at each other, shrug, then leave. Cartman looks down at me. He kicks me really hard in the leg. Once again, I start crying like a fucking baby. "Oh shut up! What the fuck are you crying for?"

"B-because y-y-you're hurting me." I say between sobs.

"Get up!" He pulls me up by my shirt. He slams me into the wall, then slaps me in the face. "You little wimp!" He knees me in the stomach, then punches me in the chest.

"Ow!" I cry out as I double over in pain. I let out a few whimpers. "Eric please, it hurts. It really, really hurts." I sob.

Cartman holds me up. "Stop your fucking bitching! You brought this all on yourself."

Okay, I'm confused. "How? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Just please stop hurting me, please."

"Shut the hell up! Your relationship with Stan is fucking with mine, that's what the fuck you did. You broke Stan's heart and because of your ass, I can't get any."

"I don't get it."

He slaps me again. "Listen here you poor piece of shit! Since you and Stan broke up, he's been calling MY girlfriend and spending hours on the phone with her crying his little faggot eyes out over your eyes! It's all because of YOU!" He punches me in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Cartman. I didn't know."

"Don't fucking patronize me asshole!" He slaps me in the face. He got me good, right in the left eye. It feels like he's blinded me. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Guess what? Until I get some pussy, you're going to fucking get ass raped! So you better get yourself an ass cast dick head!" He shoves me down on the ground and puts his foot on my chest. "I'm not saying I want you and that douchebag back together. That's just fucking gross. I just want you to keep him away from my girl so I can get some."

"I don't know how to do that. He hates me right now."

Cartman stomps on my chest. I cry out in pain. "Figure it out, you fucking trailer trash!" He kicks me in the stomach then in the same eye that he hit a few minutes ago. Then he leaves me, a bloody mess, lying on the bathroom floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ever since Cartman hit me in the eye, it's been twitching uncontrollably. I have to hide this until the twitching stops. I don't know how I'm going to do that yet. I walk in the house and see Kevin sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" He asks me.

"Fine. I got to go." I quickly walk by him.

"Hey wait!" I hear him call out behind me. I quickly close my door. Kevin opens the door. I quickly turn my head.

"Kevin, can you knock please?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all."

"Look at me."

"What?"

"I said 'look at me'".

My eye continues twitching. I turn so that he sees the right side of my face. "What's the point Kevin?"

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"I'm not hiding my face Kevin!" I snap at him.

"Whoa, why are you yelling at me? I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, okay? If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone please."

"Okay, fine you win. There's just one thing."

"What?" He turns me around completely.

"I knew it! What the fuck happened to you?"

I look down. "I told you I don't want to talk about it." My eye begins to twitch again.

"Oh no, you're going to talk about this." He lifts my head up as my eye continues twitching. "Kenny, I think we better take you to the emergency room, that doesn't look good at all. Does it hurt? Can you see?"

"It only hurts when I touch it, and my vision is a little blurry, but I can still see."

"Kenny, you gotta talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on. Who did this to you?"

"Um…" My eye begins to twitch uncontrollably. "Umm…" My eyes begin to water. I bite my bottom lip as it begins to quiver. I can see a look of guilt on Kevin's face.

"Aw come on Kenny, please don't cry." Kevin hates to see me cry. "I just want to know what's going on. I'm your big brother, I want to help. But I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He rubs my back.

I sniffle. "I got beat up at school."

"Who beat you up?"

"Cartman…"

"Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with him? He's like three times your size."

"He's been doing this all year." The tears are now falling. "Everyday I get picked on by him, Craig, Token, and Butters. Well not so much Butters, but the other three do. Sometimes they beat me up."

"Craig? You mean Karen's Craig?" I nod. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. Does Karen know about this?"

"She knows about Cartman."

"Why didn't you tell her about Craig?"

"You know how she is when it comes to Craig. She thinks he can do no wrong."

"You need to tell her…"

"There's no point, she probably won't believe me anyway."

"It doesn't matter, she needs to know about this."

"No Kevin, please. I don't want to ruin her relationship. She's so happy with him."

"Well if you're not going to do that, can you at least let me take you to the hospital? Your eye doesn't look good at all."

"No, please. No hospital. It will be okay."

"Kenny-"

"Can we just drop it? Please?" I say cutting him off, still in tears. My eye finally stops twitching.

"You really have to get that looked at Kenny. Something could seriously be wrong or something could happen further down the line because you didn't get it checked out. You may have a nervous twitch or something."

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I wipe my eyes.

Kevin sighs. "I'm going to give it a few days. If your eye is still twitching then, we're going to the emergency room."

"Fine." He smiles and then leaves.

The next morning I wake up and my eye begins twitching again. I really don't feel like going to school. I don't want to face them. I can't face them. I'm afraid, no scratch that, I'm terrified. I hear a knock on my door. "Yes?" I answer.

"Get up small fry; you're going to miss the bus!" Karen calls out to me. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My eye looks terrible. It looks swollen and it hurts worse than it did yesterday. I start thinking about what happened at school yesterday. The beating, the rape, the threat, I can't do it today. I need a break. It would be fine if I wasn't so scared of them, but I am. I know it, they know it, everyone knows it. But how am I going to get out of school without dad finding out? That would be another beating and/or rape. I hear a knock on the door.

"I'm almost done Karen." I yell out.

"It's Mom, hurry up I have to pee!" Oh the joys of having only one bathroom. I come out of the bathroom. I look down as I see mom standing by the door. "What's wrong Kenny?"

Maybe she'll let me stay home. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

"What's the matter?"

"I have a tummy ache."

"Aw honey, well go on and some sleep. I'll make you some soup later."

"Thanks mom." She kisses me on the forehead and heads into the bathroom. I go back to my room and as soon as I walk in there, Kevin comes in behind me and closes the door. I sit on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to bed, I'm sick." He feels my forehead.

"You don't feel warm, what's this really about?"

I look down. "I don't want to school."

Kevin sighs and sits down beside me. "I was afraid of this. You can't run and hide from them forever."

My eye begins twitching, which causes me to burst into tears. "I can't take it anymore Kevin, I just can't." I sniffle. "I just want them to leave me alone, but they're not going to. I'm scared Kevin, I'm scared of what they're going to do next." I continue to sob.

"Does mom know about this?"

"No, please don't tell her. Dad doesn't want me near her for the rest of her pregnancy. I don't want to do anything to stress her out."

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"Get dressed. We're going to talk to your principal about this."

"No way! They'll kill me if they find out I told on them!"

"Kenny, this has gotten out of hand. The principal should be aware of this. I also need to take you to the emergency room."

"You said you would give it two days."

"Your eye looks terrible. You need to go now. Now get dressed!" With that he leaves. I guess I better get this out of the way. My brother's determined.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

So Kevin really was determined to talk to the principal. I cried the whole way to school. My eye continued twitching uncontrollably which caused me to cry even more. "Look, I know you don't want to do this," Kevin begins, "but it's really for your own safety. I'm worried about you."

"I'm…sure…it…will…get…better." I say in between sobs.

"Look at you! You're a wreck. I couldn't live with myself if something really bad were to happen to you and I didn't do anything to prevent it." Too late for that Kev, I don't think anything could be worse than being raped.

"Talking to the principal will make things worse Kevin, I'm telling you!" I wipe my eyes.

"No it won't, trust me." He parks the car. He gets out and walks to my side of the car. "Come on, let's just get this over with." I start crying again, practically wailing. "Kenny, please calm down. People are staring, I don't want someone to think I'm hurting you."

"In a way you are. You're going against my wishes and that hurts."

"I'm sorry this hurts you. I'm just trying to avoid you getting hurt again…physically. Now come on!" He drags me out of the car.

"Kevin, please don't make do this please!" I whine.

"I'm sorry, you'll thank me for this later." He grabs my hand and leads me into the school. I continue crying and my eye just won't stop twitching. He leads me into the office.

"Good morning, may I help you boys?" The secretary asks.

"Hi, we would like to speak with Principal Spalding please." Kevin tells her.

"Sure, go ahead back, she should be alone." She looks at me. "Is he okay?" She asks Kevin.

"He'll be fine. Thank you." He drags me to the principal's office and knocks on her door. She opens it and smiles at Kevin.

"Kevin McCormick, you just couldn't stay away could you?"

"Hello Principal Spalding. Trust me I wish I could be here under better circumstances. This is my baby brother Kenny." I really wish he and Karen would stop calling me "the baby". "He's a freshman this year."

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" I look down so that she doesn't see my eye twitching. She looks at Kevin. "Is everything okay?"

"That's why I'm here." He lifts my head up. "Do you see this?" She nods. "This was done by one of your students."

"Oh my God!"

"My brother has been getting bullied by a few of your students all year long. He's afraid to fight back. I mean these guys are big and as you can see my brother is not so big." Thanks a lot Kevin. "I just recently learned about this because believe me if I knew sooner I would have been here awhile ago. I mean now it's to the point where my brother is scared to come to school so I know I need to step in." Kevin gets a little chocked up. "I mean this is my baby brother. If it wasn't of age, I would beat the crap out of them. I don't want my baby brother living in fear. I want him to go to school and not have to deal with any of this crap. Sorry if I'm getting a little emotional, it's just I hate seeing my brother like this. I hate seeing him so, so vulnerable. It hurts me as much this hurts him." I wouldn't bet on that Kev. I didn't realize he cared so much. I start to cry again.

"Oh dear, please boys, come on in. I think we need to discuss how we're going to resolve this issue. I can't have this going on in my school." She points us in the direction of her office.

"Thank you." Kevin tells her as we walk in. "It's going to be okay Kenny, it's going to be okay." He tells me as he rubs my back.

Stan's POV

That was the weirdest thing. Kenny came to school with his brother…and he was crying. I really hope he's okay. I know I probably shouldn't care, but I do. I've been really depressed since the breakup. I still can't believe he cheated on me and with Craig of all people. I want to believe that there's more to the story, but I guess that's just wishful thinking on my part. I see Wendy and Cartman talking. I know I shouldn't interrupt, but I need my best friend right now. I clear my throat. "Uh…Wendy?" They both turn towards me. Cartman rolls his eyes.

"Hey, what's up Stan?" She smiles at me.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh fuck that shit!" Cartman snaps. "Look, I've been putting up with this shit for far too long! I'm so sick and tired of you monopolizing my girlfriend's time. You broke up for that white trash bastard so let it the fuck go already!" Wendy and I look at him in shock.

"Cartman…" Wendy starts.

"Don't Cartman me! I've had enough. I swear if this faggot wasn't gay I would think he was trying to steal you from me."

"Dude, I didn't mean to upset you Cartman, I just really need to talk to Wendy that's all." I try to explain.

"Stan, we'll talk later okay?" Wendy tells me. Just then an office aide comes over to us.

"Eric Cartman?" The aide asks.

"Yes?"

"I have a referral for you. Principal Spalding wants to see you right away."

"Aw man, that's bullshit!" He turns towards me. "I'll deal with you later Marsh!" He kisses Wendy on the lips. "See you later BABE!" He walks off with the aide.

"I wonder why the principal wants to see him." Wendy states.

"You never know with Cartman."

"True." She chuckles. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you already know."

"Stan, you have to let this go. He cheated on you, I told you from jump that he wasn't good enough for you and that he would hurt you."

"You were absolutely right. I just don't understand why Craig of all people. I mean I thought he was straight, he is, or I guess was, dating Kenny's sister."

"Oh please, that whore could turn any man gay."

"Stop it Wendy, she's a nice girl."

"Nice girls aren't prostitutes. Nice girls aren't home wreckers. Nice girls aren't-"

"I get the point Wendy. I'm just really worried about Kenny."

"What the hell for?"

"I saw him come to school with his brother and he was crying."

"So what?"

"Wendy, his brother came to school with him. He walked with him in the school and Kenny was crying. Something must have been wrong."

Wendy thinks for a minute. "Did they go to the principal's office by any chance?"

"I don't know, why?"

She thinks again. "No reason, forget it."

I raise my eyebrow. "Wendy, do you know something you're not telling me?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Wendy…" I give her a warning look. I know she's hiding something from me.

She sighs. "Fine, Cartman beat Kenny up in the bathroom yesterday."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's just being Cartman I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would care. At least you shouldn't care. Not what his sorry ass did to you."

"Regardless of what he did, he doesn't deserve to get beat up." Man poor Kenny. I have to talk to him. I have to make sure he's okay.

"It's too late for that. What's done is-" Wendy stops as I notice she's peering over my shoulder. I turn around and see Cartman being escorted by a security guard. Man, does Cartman ever look pissed. Wendy walks over to them.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step back." The security guard tells her.

"Baby, what happened?" Wendy asks Cartman completely ignoring the security.

"That poor cracker ass mother fucker just got me fucking suspended for a week!" That's exactly what you get beating him up you stupid asshole.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have to get my stuff. My mom is on her way to get me."

"That's enough, keep it moving." The security guard leads Cartman to his locker.

"Oh he's going to get it now."

"Wendy, just leave it alone."

"The hell I will! First he breaks your heart, now he gets my boyfriend suspended. This is far from over."

"If you want, I'll talk to him."

"No, I have to handle this by myself." She storms off.

Wendy's POV

I look around the corner to make sure no one is around. I face the person. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know Wendy."

"My Cartman should not have been suspended. You fucked up!" I shove the guy.

"Hey! It's not my fault Kenny's such a fucking pussy. I got in trouble too."

"Oh wow, a lousy detention. Big fucking deal! You should've been suspended too."

"Like I said, I got in trouble too. We all did."

"At least you guys get to come back to school tomorrow. My God, your ass was PAID to do a fucking job…Craig!" Craig frowns at me.

"Yeah, about that…I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This is really, really gay. Now you've turned me into one of these fags."

"Whatever. You got paid right?"

"Yeah, but still this is wrong, and I have a girlfriend. If she were to EVER find out about this, we would be over."

"Fuck that skank whore!"

"Watch your mouth. I happen to love that girl."

"You love her so much that you were willing to be paid to rape her brother. You know Kenny's her pride and joy. I wouldn't be surprised if she's fucked him too. Their family is disgusting like that."

"Shut the hell up!"

I look on in shock. "Oh dear, did I hit a nerve?"

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm not raping that child again. He gets raped by his father I think that's enough."

"His father rapes him? Well if we had known that we wouldn't have asked you to do it." Oh I'm so going to ruin Kenny with this information.

"Now you know, so don't ask me to do that shit again."

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. It's not like you like him or anything."

"I hate him as much as the rest of you do, but I don't want to rape him. It's fucking gross."

"Well fine, you don't have to anymore. I just wanted Stan to dump him so I got what I wanted."

"Whatever." Craig rolls his eyes. We both hear a noise.

"Let's get out of here." We both go our separate ways.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I can't believe what I just heard. All this time Wendy has been paying Craig! I just really can't believe it. I have to tell Stan and Karen. Oh, who am I kidding? They would never believe me anyway. They think Wendy and Craig are innocent and sweet. Great, now Wendy knows about me getting raped by my dad. Craig wasn't kidding when he said he was going to tell everyone. I know Wendy will tell everyone. At least he told her I was raped and not that my dad made love to me.

The meeting with the principal went well…I think. I know she dismissed me to go to class and she called Cartman, Craig, Token, and Butters to her office. I just hope they don't kill me. I really didn't want to get any of them in trouble. Maybe they'll leave me alone now. I mean that was the point of Kevin coming to talk to Principal Spalding. I head to the bathroom just before class. I go to the urinal and pull down my pants. Suddenly, I hear the door slam. I look over and there's Wendy. I quickly cover myself up.

"Oh please, like it's something I've never seen before. Besides, from what I heard, there's not that much there anyway."

"What are you doing in here?" I pull up my pants and go to wash my hands. She doesn't say anything, she just glares at me. I try to head out the bathroom, but she locks the door and blocks me. Okay, I'm officially afraid of what's going to happen next. "W-w-w-what c-can I do for you?"

"You got Cartman suspended you piece of shit!"

I look in shock. "Suspended?" I really had no idea. I just thought he would've gotten a warning or something. Not suspension.

"Yeah asshole, suspended. What the fuck is wrong with you? Crying to the principal? That's really childish and pathetic even for you!"

"I didn't want to tell the principal Wendy, my brother made me do it!" I panic. "He brought me up to the school and made me tell her everything."

Wendy gulps. "Everything?" Except for the rapes.

"I told her about Cartman beating me up and the other guys teasing me and sometimes they'll hit me." I hear her mutter 'Thank God'.

"You still had no right to do that! You're really fucking pathetic, you fucking redneck!" I look down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm so glad Stan dumped your sorry ass. I told him you never good enough for him anyway. First you hurt my best friend, now you got my boyfriend suspended. I hate you Kenny!" She starts shaking me. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She shrieks.

"STOP!" I cry out. "Please stop, you're hurting me!" I start crying. Wendy shoves me away from her.

"I told you, you were pathetic. Aww, now I made you cry. Are you going have your big brother go tell the principal on me too?" She asks in a mocking voice.

I wipe my eyes. "No, of course not."

"That's right, you'll just send your big slutty sister after me again."

"I won't do that. I have to go." I try to walk out, but she pushes me.

"You're not going anywhere until we settle this."

"I said, I was sorry." I continue to cry.

She shrieks again. "That's not GOOD ENOUGH!" She punches a hole in the wall. Okay, now I'm officially scared of her, I even crap my pants. Damn it! She looks at me. "Oh you sick bastard! Did you just shit yourself?" I don't say anything. Both out of embarrassment and fear. She shoves me into the wall and starts choking me. Oh my God! She's trying to kill me!

"Wendy…" Is all I can get out as I'm gasping for air. She lets go of me as I start coughing.

"What's the point of killing you? You're just going to come back to life." I slowly make my way towards the door again, and once again she stops me. "Listen here lowlife scum bucket, I'm not playing with you anymore. You get my man into ANY kind of trouble again, and I'm going to kick your ass! Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I say weakly. Tears are flowing once again.

She looks at me and smiles. "You're really sad, you know that?"

"I know. May I please go now?"

She unlocks the door. "Get the fuck out of here!" I quickly run out. I walk to my locker to get my things. Fuck this shit, I'm going home. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "AHH!" I turn around and it's Bebe. "Oh, hey Bebe." I start shaking.

"Are you okay? You're shaking, badly."

I start panting. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I just talked to Token and he told me what happened."

I instantly start crying again. "Oh God, you're not going to beat me up too are you?" What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep crying over every little thing?

"What? No, no I didn't come here to beat you up Kenny."

I wipe my eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Bebe smiles. "I was just going to tell you that I'm proud of you for going to get help. That was very brave of you and I know it couldn't have been easy. I know you're afraid of them."

"I didn't want to tell. My brother made me. I didn't want to do it Bebe, I swear!" Maybe this is why I get treated like a baby the time.

Bebe embraces me and pats my back. "Aww, there, there, it's okay. I'm glad you're brother stepped up to the plate, someone needed to. The way those guys treat you is so mean and cruel."

I wipe my eyes again. "Yeah, but I shouldn't have told. Now I got them all suspended."

"Only Cartman got suspended. Craig, Token, and Butters got detention." Even though that doesn't really make the situation any better. I notice Wendy coming out of the bathroom. I don't want to piss her off by being seen with Bebe.

"Hey Bebe, thanks for everything, but I really gotta go. See you!" I run off.

Later that evening I hear someone burst through my bedroom door. I guess that's my dad, a little early for my rape. "Get up!" I hear, but that's not my dad. It's Craig. He drags me out of the bed and starts wailing on me.

"Ow! Stop! Stop it Craig! Please!" I yell as he delivers each blow. He continues to pound me. "Help! Somebody help me! Mom, somebody please!" I cry out. Karen rushes into my room.

"Sweetie, that's enough." He continues hitting me. "Craig, stop it now!" He shoves me down the ground. I look up at him, then I look at Karen and I start crying.

"You saw that didn't you? You saw him beating me up."

"Yeah, and for a good reason."

"What?" I get up and sit down on my bed.

"Why did you say that Craig is bullying you at school? You caused him to get detention!"

"It wasn't a lie." With that she slaps me in the face. My jaw drops as does Craig's. Karen has NEVER hit me before EVER. I start crying again.

"There's plenty more where came from."

"You…you never hit me before. Why now?"

"Same reason you went and lied on Craig. What is wrong with you? Craig would never bully you. Cartman and Token I could believe, but Craig? Not my Craig."

"He's not as innocent as you think he is."

"That's it, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He tries to attack me.

"Keep him away from me!" I cry out. Karen holds him back.

"Go wait in my room Craig." She tells him. He walks off.

"You really don't think he could bully me?"

"You pissed him off Kenny. I would want to kick your ass too. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my relationship with Craig?"

"I'm not sister, I'm really not. I didn't even want to tell on him, Kevin made me."

"Oh God! You even have Kevin believing this ridiculous lie? This is all my fault."

"What is?"

"You! I've spent all these years taking care of you and now you're afraid of losing me. Kenny, I'm always going to be your sister, but sister is tired. I would like to find someone to settle down with. I'm so tired of raising this family. Now we're going to have another baby. I can't deal with this kind of stress. I think it's time for me settle down and start a new life."

"You're only 13."

"When you lived the life I have, it really, really doesn't feel like I'm that young. Honestly Kenny, I think Craig's the one. He feels the same way. He's the best thing to EVER happen to me. I'm willing to give up my whole lifestyle for him. I'll be DAMNED if I let you come between my happiness."

Great, now I feel guilty. I don't even want to tell her about him raping me now. "I'm not trying to do that. I'm telling you the truth. He helps Cartman bully me. You have to believe me."

"I know Craig. He wouldn't hurt you, he knows how much you mean to me. He even asked Cartman to leave you alone." I hate to say it, but my sister's delusional.

"Karen, everyday it's something. Either Cartman bullies me or Craig does. Token may do things sometimes, but not as much as them and Butters just does whatever he's told. I wouldn't make this up, I swear."

"You're making this up and it's because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. Sister, believe me, I want you to be happy. I really do. I just want you-"

"I know what you want! You want me to dump Craig. I got it. Well you know what Kenny? It's NOT going to happen. I love Craig and we're going to be together. If you have a problem with that then you can just stay the hell out of my way and out of my life."

"Karen, please, you have to listen to me. Craig-"

"SHUT UP! Not another word about Craig! I'm so done with you. Good luck taking care of yourself without me." With that she storms out of my room. I sit down on my bed. I let out a deep sigh. Now I'll never be able to tell her about Craig being paid to rape me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

So five months has passed and not much has changed in my life. I'm still being tormented by Cartman, Wendy, Craig, and Token. Only Craig has been able to beat me to up, but he hasn't raped me. My dad has raped me every night. His rationale is that since my mother won't touch him he's going to "touch" me. This is doing a lot of damage to me physically and mentally. Half of the time I can barely sit down because my ass and thighs are in so much pain. Even my penis has been sore and bruised. I even have blood in my underwear sometimes. I really want to tell someone what's going on, but I have no one to turn to. Plus I'm really scared. I'm afraid dad's really going to hurt me. Karen still isn't speaking to me, I didn't think she would be mad at me for so long. Mom is still pregnant, ready to pop any day now. I'm not quite sure how I feel about having another sibling. I'm excited, but at the same time I'm worried about what kind of life this kid is going to have.

Stan and I still haven't talked. I don't think we ever will again. I think I'm just going to give up on the idea that we'll ever be together again. Besides, if I have to deal with Wendy, I think we're better off not being together.

I get a carton of chocolate milk out of the cafeteria and head to the bathroom. The same place where I've been eating lunch since the break up. I bump into Kyle on my way there. "Hey dude."

I look up at him. "Hey. You're still speaking to me?"

"Yeah dude, you're my friend."

"Oh, I thought you hated me because of the whole Stan situation."

"No way dude, I just tried to stay out of that. That's really between you and him."

"Thanks dude." I turn to walk away.

"There is one thing I would like to know." I stop and turn back towards him. "What's really going on with you and Craig?"

I sigh. "It's a complicated situation Kyle."

"I really don't think it's that complicated. I think you're just afraid to tell the truth."

Does he know what's been going on? "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Kenny, just be straight with me…no pun intended." He smiles, I let out a small chuckle. "Seriously, you and Craig aren't really going out are you?"

You guessed it! "Why, do you ask?"

"Kenny, I'm not blind. I see the way Craig punks you. Much in the same way he did before he became your "boyfriend". So you want to tell me what's really going on with you two? Or do I have to guess?" I lean up against the wall. I guess I might as well tell someone the whole truth. I mean Kyle is one of my best friends, I should be able to confide in him. I sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Kenny?"

I sigh again. I look down. "I guess I should you tell you everything."

"That would be nice, that's all I'm asking for."

I sigh once more. "Well as you know, I'm getting bullied at school."

"Yeah, everyone knows that."

"I'm also abused at home."

"By who?"

"My dad. It started with him slapping and punching me and verbal abuse. Then it turned into getting hit with belts and beer bottles."

"Oh my God!"

"It gets worse. My dad forced me to give him blow jobs. One day I left school early because I was being bullied by Wendy and Cartman and the school called my dad. My punishment was first being slapped around then I had to give him a blow job. After that he raped me. Kyle, I lost my virginity to my own father." I break down in tears.

"Dude…" Kyle puts his hand on my shoulder. "Did you ever report it?"

"My sister did. She took me to the emergency room because I was bleeding badly. I had to tell what happened and who did it. They took my dad to jail, but my mom somehow came up with the money to bail him out. He wanted to kill me. So Katie said she was going to take me to stay at her boyfriend's house…unbeknownst to me that Craig is her boyfriend."

"Dude, you didn't know that? They've been going out for years."

"I just don't get how everyone in this school knew this EXCEPT for me." Kyle shrugs. "Well anyway, earlier that day I was felt up by both Craig and Butters. So when we get to Craig's that night, he and Katie have sex and she fell asleep. Then he took me down to his cold, dark basement and said that's where I'm going to sleep. He left and then came back in the middle of the night and raped me." I start crying again. "He raped me Kyle. The night after I had just been raped by my dad. The next day, Katie told me to go his bus stop that morning and Craig held my hand the whole way there. Of course Wendy is at his stop and she called Stan and Craig yelled out we were making love all night."

"I remember that, that was when you guys broke up."

"Yeah, so after the break up Cartman, Token, Craig, and Butters were bullying me again. Well not so much Butters, but the other three were. Butters was actually trying to get them to stop. Stan and Wendy walked by and saw Craig kissing me. Once they left, they dragged me into the bathroom and Craig raped me again."

Kyle's jaw drops. "Why the hell didn't you say something about this Kenny?"

"I'm scared Kyle, I'm really scared."

"You got them in trouble for bullying you, you should've mentioned the rape."

"I didn't even want to tell about them bullying me, my brother made me. I was scared to go to school and he made me talk to the principal."

"He did the right thing. This has to stop. It's really gotten out of hand."

"I still haven't told you what I overheard."

"What did you hear?"

"Wendy has been paying Craig to rape me. She wanted Stan and me to break up that's why she did it."

"That little bitch! I knew in the back of my mind that she had something to do with that. It sounds like her."

"You can't tell Stan."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to get beat up anymore. I'm afraid that's what will happen if they find out that I know."

"Kenny, they're beating you up anyway. You have to stop being afraid and stand up to them once and for all!"

I shake my head. "I can't Kyle, I just can't."

"Have you told your sister?"

"No, she's not speaking to me. She's mad because I got Craig in trouble. She doesn't believe that he would bully me."

"Did you tell Kevin?"

"No way dude, Kevin would kill him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't want my brother to spend the rest of his life in jail because of me."

"What about your parents?"

"I didn't tell my dad for obvious reasons and I'm not allowed to go near my mom right now."

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "You can't go near your mom? Why not?"

"My mom's pregnant."

"For real?"

I nod. "Yeah, she's due any day now. I'm not allowed to go near her because my dad said I'm stressing her out and he doesn't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

"Dude, that's weak. That's really messed up."

"I'm just an immature kid Kyle. I don't want my immaturity killing my sibling."

"You're not immature Kenny. A little naïve, but not immature."

"I wish my family wouldn't treat me like a baby all the time." Suddenly the bell rings. "I guess we better get to class, I don't want to get in trouble again." I turn to leave, but Kyle stops me.

"Wait for me after school."

"Okay…" I say with confusion. I walk off. I head to gym class as it's time for gym. I go to my gym locker and see that it's open. That can only mean one thing. I open it, and yeah just as I thought. My gym clothes are gone. That's fucking great. I turn around and see Token standing behind me.

"I assume you're looking for these?" He holds up my gym clothes that now have brown stains on them. He throws them at me. Oh God, they smell terrible. "In case you're wondering the guys and I put them in the toilet and took turns pissing and shitting on them. You should be use to the smell, I mean you ARE poor white trash. Those clothes smell better than your house." He walks off cackling.

I don't know why I think I'm ever going to get a break. It's always something every single day. I can't put these clothes on. I don't even want to keep them. I walk over to the trash can and throw them away. I sit down on the bench. I start crying. I know I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for this not only at school, but at home too. I'm going to fail gym, I'm going to get beat and raped when I get home. Oh God, why me? "Why me?" I whisper to myself as I continue to cry. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Stan. I quickly wipe my eyes. "Hi Stan."

"Hey." He slurps. He must have just had his braces tightened. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Stan actually cares that I'm crying? "I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eye…that's it."

He takes his hand off my shoulder. "I know we broke up and everything, but I still consider you my friend." You do? "So if you ever want to talk then…" He looks around, then at me, then down to the ground. "…well you know where I am." He quickly walks off. He didn't seem to sure about that. I'm just shocked that he even cared. I really thought he hated my guts. Maybe there's still hope for us after all…

After school, I waited for Kyle just as he asked. He walks up to my locker. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm okay Kyle, really. Why did you want me to wait for you?"

"I'm going to come to your house with you."

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell someone in that house what's going on. They need to know what the hell you're going through."

"Kevin already knows."

"He doesn't know about Craig raping you and I think you need to tell an adult that."

"Kyle, please, please don't tell. I told you that in confidence."

"I know, and that's why you're going to be there to confirm the story. This is your opportunity to say something."

"I don't want to say anything. You're going to make things worse."

"How?"

"Karen will hate me even more then she already does."

"She may believe you this time."

"Please Kyle, just let it go. Forget I told you anything, okay?"

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I can't do that. I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer anymore. We're going to put an end to this once and for all now let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me out of the school.

We head to my house. As soon as we walk in, "Kenny honey, is that you?" I hear mom call out.

"Yes mommy." She walks out of her room holding her stomach.

"Thank God you're here. Ow!" She cries out in pain.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" I panic.

"Kenny, I need you to take me to the hospital. My-my water broke…" Oh shit, it's time. I don't know what to do…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I gulp. "Did you just say…your water broke? Are you sure?"

Mom grabs her stomach again. She breathes. "Yes baby, I've been through this before." She cries out in pain. "I need you boys to take me to the hospital."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Your dad's truck is outside."

"Mom, I'm 14. I'm not old enough to drive."

She looks at Kyle. "Can you drive?"

"Mom, he's 14 too."

"It's okay Mrs. McCormick," Kyle steps in, "I'll drive you to the hospital." He looks at me and shrugs.

"Thanks Kyle. Let me go get my bag." She walks out the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask Kyle. "You can't drive."

"Not legally, but I know how. Besides, there's no one else here."

"I can call Karen or Kevin."

"Look, you said earlier you're tired of your family treating you like a baby. Here's your chance to prove to them that you're not a baby."

"I guess you're right." I can't do this alone though. I don't know anything about childbirth.

Mom comes back with her bag. "I'm ready." She hands Kyle the keys. "Kenny honey, I need you to hold my hand."

"Yes ma'am." Mom and Kyle head outside. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Kenny, the baby might not be able to wait. OW!"

"Okay, okay, just give me a second." I pick up the phone and call Karen.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Karen?"

"What?" She said rudely.

"Mommy's in labor."

"So?"

"Kyle and I are taking her to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"I'm very busy Kenny."

"Karen please. I don't know what to do, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"

She sighs hard. "Fine, we'll meet you at the hospital."

"We'll?"

"Craig and me. Duh! Do you have a problem with that?"

Of course I do. "No, that's cool. I'll see you guys in a little bit." I hang up and head to the truck. "Sorry about that."

Mom is breathing hard. "It's okay, just hold my hand. OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWW!" She cries out as she squeezes the hell out of my hand.

"It's okay mom, that kid will be out of you soon enough." I tell her as I rub her belly.

Kyle got us to the hospital in about 20 minutes. They got mom checked into a room. She's 8 centimeters dilated and still in a lot of pain. Karen still hasn't made it there yet. I'm still holding mom's hand as she continues to breathe.

"You're doing good mom, just keep breathing."

"I'm going to wait outside." Kyle tells me as he walks out. Oh great, now I'm completely alone.

"Kenny?"

"Yes?"

"Get the doctor! I think the baby's coming!" Oh shit. I hit the page button.

"Keep breathing!" I tell her. The doctor comes in.

"Is it time?" The doctor asks.

"YES! My baby is coming!" Mom yells out.

The doctor looks at me. "Are you going to help with the delivery?"

"Uh…"

"No, we're going to help." I turn around and see Karen, Kevin, and Craig.

"All righty then, get into those scrubs ASAP!" The doctor tells them. Karen and Kevin grab the scrubs. Craig shoves me out the way before grabbing scrubs.

I sigh. "Karen…?"

"WHAT? What? We're busy!"

"I-I want to help." I nervously tell her. 

"Absolutely not! Get out of here."

"Please Karen, I want to be here for mom too."

"You have been, and you've done a great job. But now, let the adults take over."

"Please don't argue right now." Mom steps in as she continues breathing.

"I agree," Kevin also steps in, "let him help."

Karen shakes her head. "No, I'm not going to allow it. Go wait in the waiting area with Kyle."

"Did you even call your dad?" Craig asks. Oh no, I knew I was forgetting something. I smack my forehead. 

"You didn't call dad? This is why you can't help. You can't stay focused. Get out of here and go call dad, you dumbass!" Karen snaps at me.

"I really want to help! Please don't call me names Karen, that was really uncalled for." I try to stand strong. I'm still trying to get use to Karen being so mean to me.

"Craig…" Karen looks at me, then Craig, then gestures towards the door. With that, Craig grabs my arm and pushes me out the door. I go to the waiting area with Kyle.

"Dude, what happened? I thought you were going to help your mom deliver the baby."

I start crying. "Karen and Craig kicked me out. They and Kevin are going to help deliver the baby."

"Why did you let them kick you out?"

"It's not like I could stop them." I wipe my eye. "Now Karen's pissed because I didn't call my dad."

"I understand why you didn't call him. Karen or Kevin could've called him."

"I have to call him. Karen told me to. Can I use your phone please?"

"Sure dude. Are you sure you're okay to talk to him?" He hands me his phone.

"I'm not, but I don't really have a choice." I dial the number to the bar. "Stuart McCormick please."

"Yeah…" Dad answers slurring.

"Dad, it's Kenny."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We're at the hospital. Mom's getting ready to have the baby."

"WHAT? Why the fuck didn't your stupid ass call me sooner you little shit head?"

"I…I…It slipped my mind dad, I'm sorry." I cry even harder.

"Goddamnit, if I miss the birth of my fucking child you're going to get it! Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." He hangs up on me. I continue to cry.

"What happened?"

"He said, if he misses the birth, I'm in trouble. I didn't mean to not call him Kyle. I'm just so used to calling Karen when I need help. It was nothing personal against him." I wipe my eyes again.

"I understand dude. I understand. Is he on his way?"

"I think so. I just hope the baby can wait for him to get here. I know these things can take hours." Suddenly, Kevin comes out into the waiting area. "What's wrong Kevin?"

He smiles. "Come see your new baby brother…"

"Brother?" I have a baby brother? I cry both tears of joy and fear. Joy because I'm happy the baby made it out safe and sound. Fear, because my dad isn't here and he's going to kill me.

"Yes, brother. Come see him. Mom's asking about you. You can come too Kyle." We follow Kevin back to the delivery room. I see Craig handing the baby back to mom.

"There you are Kenny. Come say hi to your new little brother." I walk over to him. He's the cutest little thing. He has blonde hair like me, big blue eyes and he has the tiniest hands. He's pretty small.

"He's beautiful. What's his name? How big is he?"

"Your dad and I decided that if it was a boy we were going to go with the name Kirby. He's 5 pounds, 12 ounces, and 19 inches long." He is little. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I can hold him?" I'm surprised she even offered.

"Of course sweetie.?" She hands me Kirby. I look down at him and smile. He coos quietly in my arms. "I think he likes you."

"I think so too." Looking at this little guy makes me forget about everything going wrong in my life. If dad wants to hurt me, fine, if the kids at school want to bully me around, fine, if Stan doesn't want me anymore, then fine. Who would've thought someone so small and innocent would make me feel like everything's going to be okay? All I can think about is how I don't want Kirby to have the same life that I have. I want him to be safe and protected. I swear I'm going to make that my responsibility. I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt him. EVER!

"Put him down! NOW!" I turn around and see my drunken dad. "Put him down I said! You're not even holding him properly! Give him to me!" He snatches Kirby from me and immediately Kirby wails…loudly. "Shh! Shh! There, there now. Your daddy has you. Don't worry, I won't let that thing hold you again." He rocks Kirby, but that doesn't really help calm him down.

"Dad, I was doing a good job. He wasn't crying when I was holding him."

"I saw you Kenny, you're not very nurturing. You're not allowed to hold him ever again, do you hear me?"

"But dad-"

"Kenny, I saw what your dad was talking about." Craig jumps in with a smirk on his face. "You should be a little more careful. You could've broken the poor kid's neck."

"Oh shut up Craig! You know that's not true!" Kyle snaps at him.

"I'm just telling you what I saw."

"No, you're just trying to get Kenny into trouble so you can use it to humiliate him later."

"I would never do anything like that." Craig continues smirking.

"Bull shit Craig!"

"Leave Craig alone Kyle!" Karen defends Craig. "God, you're as bad as Kenny. I don't get why you guys are trying to make Craig out to be some kind of monster."

"Karen, if you only knew…"

"I know I'm sick and tired of this shit! Craig has been nothing but nice to Kenny, I don't understand why Kenny has to be such an asshole to him."

"Nice? Don't make me laugh. He's the reason Stan broke up with Kenny."

I tug on Kyle's shirt. "Please don't. You promised." I whispered.

"And just how is he responsible?" Karen inquires.

"Do you really want to hear what he has to say?" Craig asks her. "It's just going to be another lie."

"Is it Craig? Or are you just worried about being exposed to Karen?"

Just then, the doctor comes in the room. "I hate to break up the party, but Mrs. McCormick needs her rest and I'm only allowed to let four people in here at a time."

"That's fine. I guess Craig and I will go." Kyle tells the doctor.

"He's not going anywhere, he's staying here." Karen tells Kyle.

"You, Kevin, your dad, and Kenny. That's four people. There's no room for Craig."

"Kenny is NOT staying here. He's not mature enough to handle this kind of situation." Dad tells Kyle.

"But he's family. He should be here with you guys right now."

"I agree with Kyle, Stuart." Mom steps in.

"Rest Carol, you're too weak to make this kind of decision." He hands Kirby to mom then he turns back to Kyle. "Go home, and take Kenny with you."

"But-" Kyle starts to say.

"Kyle, it's okay. Let's just go." I tell him.

"Are you sure? You know this isn't fair."

"I'm use to it. It's really okay." I turn to the rest of the family. "I'll see you guys later." Kyle leaves and as I turn to leave, but dad grabs me by my hair and pulls me towards him. "OW!"

"Shut up! I meant what I said, I missed your brother's arrival so you WILL get it as soon as we get home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" I say weakly.

He licks his lips. "Mmm, hmm. I'll take care of you really good when we get home." He whispers then shoves me. "Now get out of here!" He kicks me in the ass. I walk out and see Kyle waiting for me.

"I called my mom and asked her to come get us."

"Thanks." I look down.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?"

"Oh, that's okay. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all. I don't want to be home alone with no food."

"I'll be okay. Really."

"Nope, it's settle, you're staying at my house and that's that. Now let's go wait for my mom." I follow behind him. Maybe I was wrong, I think my situation has just gotten worse…all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kyle's POV

"I don't know Kyle." My mom raises her eyebrow to me.

"Please mom, I already told him he could stay." I beg my mom. I'm trying to convince her to let Kenny stay the night. "It's only for one night."

"You had no business telling him that without talking to me first." I swear she can be such a bitch sometimes. "What's wrong with his house?"

I sigh. We've been over this already. "Like I told you, his family is staying overnight at the hospital with his mom. I didn't want him to be at home alone with nothing to eat."

"That's very kind of you Kyle. He can stay tonight, but next time you ask me first."

"Thanks mom." I give her a kiss on the cheek and head back upstairs. Kenny is sitting on my bed watching TV. "Dude, why don't you go on and get showered?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Kenny tells me. I can tell he's embarrassed by that.

"I've got you covered. There's an extra towel and wash cloth in the closet in the bathroom." He starts to walk out, but then he turns and looks at me. "Something wrong?"

"Will you come with me to the hospital tomorrow? I want to see Kirby again." He asks sadly.

I smile and nod. "Sure dude."

"Thanks." He walks off. Poor guy, I feel so bad for him. He can never catch a break. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better. I know of one thing I can do. I grab my cell phone and dial a number.

"Hello?" The other voice answers.

"Hey dude." I called Stan for those of you who didn't figure it out.

"Hey what's up?"

I lower my voice. "Listen, I really think it's time for you and Kenny to work things out."

Stan groans. "Dude, we've been through this before. I told you that Kenny and I are finished. He cheated on me with Craig. I can never forgive him for that."

"That's why I think you two need to talk, and I mean really talk."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"You don't know that Stan."

"Kyle, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I just think you and Kenny need to talk. Look, he'll be at the hospital tomorrow. Why don't you meet him there?"

"Hospital? Is he okay?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"He's fine. His mom just had a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had another boy."

"Oh wow, they really have a full house don't they?" He chuckles.

"Yeah I guess they do. So are you going to come?"

"I don't know dude."

"Oh come on Stan, it would mean so much to him."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Trust me it would. We'll be there in the morning. Just meet us in the maternity ward."

"Won't Craig be there?"

I sigh. I wish he would trust me on this one. "He'll be there with Karen."

"Oh that's gross."

"Just be there tomorrow morning."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then. Later."

"Bye." We hang up. I think that this would be good for both of them. These guys are my two best friends and they've been miserable for months now. I'm hoping that the two of them meeting up will resolve this. I want to see them happy again, especially Kenny. The poor kid has had it so rough. I'm not going to tell Kenny about this, I want it to be a surprise. Honestly, I want him to be put on the spot so maybe he'll tell Stan the truth. This is not the time for him to be afraid of what Craig is going to say or do. Its past time that Stan knew the truth and I'm going to make sure Kenny tells him. Not only about Craig, but Wendy as well. I want that bitch to go down for her part in this. Kenny comes back in the room with a towel wrapped around him.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" He asks nervously. He acts like he's afraid of me sometimes. I hope he knows I'm not going to hurt him.

"Yeah dude. I told you, I have you covered." I look through my drawer and pull out a t-shirt. "I know it may be a little long, but it should do." I laugh to myself; my t-shirts are probably night gowns on him since I have about a foot over him.

"Thanks." He turns to head back to the bathroom. I notice his back is bruised up. Poor kid, hopefully we'll be able to get this resolved soon. I want to ask him about it, but he gets so shy and scared to talk about these things. He comes back out of the bathroom and just as I thought, my shirt looks like a night gown on him. I smile at this.

"You can sleep in the bed in you want." I tell him. 

"I don't want to put you out Kyle."

"Kenny, you're a guest. Go ahead and take the bed. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks Kyle...for everything."

"Of course, what are friends for?" He climbs in the bed and falls asleep instantly. Poor little guy must be exhausted. My brother Ike comes in my room. "What do you want Ike?"

"Why is Kenny here?" Ike asks. 

"Because his family is at the hospital."

"So why isn't he with them?"

"It's a long story Ike, now get out of here." Ike walks over to my bed and stares at Kenny. "Get away from him Ike!"

"Did you know he sucks his thumb?"

"So what? You still suck your thumb!"

"No I don't! Come look at him." I roll my eyes and walk over to the bed. Sure enough Kenny is sucking his thumb. Ike starts laughing.

"God, what a baby."

"He's been through a lot Ike, now leave him alone." Suddenly Kenny starts tossing and turning.

"I think he's getting ready to wake up."

"That's why I said leave him alone. He needs his rest." I pull Ike away from him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I turn around and see Kenny sitting up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Kenny is now in tears.

"He's coming after me! He's going to hurt me!"

"Who?"

"My dad…" Oh damn, he must have been having a nightmare.

"Your dad's not here Kenny."

"He's coming for me. He'll be here soon, it's almost time."

"No, you're safe here. No one's going to let your dad hurt you."

"I want my mom!" He cries even harder. Oh shit! I don't know what the fuck to do. I don 't handle crying that well.

"I'm getting mom!" Ike states.

"Ike, no!" But it's too late, Ike has already left. I wish he didn't, mom will freak. I look at Kenny, he's rocking back and forth crying and he keeps repeating 'I want my mommy'. I rub his back. "Don't worry buddy, you'll see your mom tomorrow."

My mom and Ike come back in the room. "What's going on here?"

"He was having a bad dream mom. Please don't freak out, he's already freaked out enough without you making it worse." Mom sits on the other side of Kenny.

"What's wrong Kenny?"

"I want my mommy. My daddy's going to hurt me and only mommy can make him stop. Please make it stop!" He cries into my mom's shoulder. Mom looks at me. I just shrug. Mom rubs his back and shushes him.

"There, there honey. I'll take you to your mom tomorrow. Your dad isn't here and he's not coming here."

"I want my mom now! I miss my mommy." He continues to cry.

Mom looks at me. "I'm going to fix him a warm glass of milk and honey. That should help him get back to sleep."

"Okay." She walks out the room. I don't really know how that's going to help, but whatever. I look over and notice a wet spot on the bed. Damn, he wet the bed. I cover up the spot. I don't want my mom to see that.

"You have interesting friends Kyle." Ike tells me.

"Not now Ike. I've got to calm him down. I've never seen him like this before." Mom comes back in the room with a glass. She sits down beside Kenny.

"Here sweetie, drink this it will help you get back to sleep." He takes the glass from her and begins drinking it. He finishes the milk and hands the glass back to mom. "Lie down honey." He does what he's told. Mom covers him up, she still didn't notice that wet spot. She rubs his back again. "Get some rest, we'll go see your mom in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Broflovski." He's saying innocently and child like.

"You're welcome." Mom looks at me. "We'll talk about this later." I nod as she leaves. I look at Kenny who's now fallen back asleep. I wish I could've done more to help him. Man, I hope Stan shows up tomorrow. I know he would know exactly what to do…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kyle's mom dropped us off at the hospital just like she said she would. "If you guys need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay mom." Kyle tells her. We get out the car and she drives off. I look at Kyle, then I look down. "Is something wrong Kenny?"

"I just want to apologize for last night I-"

"It's cool dude, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand." How can he be so understanding? I acted like such a cry baby last night.

"It's really not cool. I was such a jerk last night. I hope I didn't get you into any trouble. I mean I was crying half the night and I peed in your bed. I'm so fucking embarrassed."

"You weren't a jerk, you just have a lot going on in your life right now. That kind of behavior is expected. Don't be embarrassed, it's cool. Now let's go so we can see your brother." He pushes me eagerly towards the entrance. As soon as we get off the elevator, I notice Stan sitting in the waiting room. What is he doing here? "Stan!" I hear Kyle call out. He rushes over to him. I stay by the elevator. I know Stan still hates me. Kyle and Stan shake hands. I notice Stan says something to Kyle. Kyle looks over at me and gestures for me to come over. I shake my head. "Dude come on!" He calls out. I slowly make my way over there.

"Hey Stan." I say quietly as I look down.

"Hi." I notice he looks down as well. There's a few moments of awkward silence. Kyle decides to step in and break the silence by clearing his throat.

"So…I set this meeting up." He tells me.

"What?" I ask. Why would he do that?

"I think it's way past time that you two talk this out."

I agree, but I don't want to tell Stan what's going on. "There's nothing for us to talk about Kyle."

"Don't give me that bullshit Kenny. It's obvious that the two of you miss each other, so now you two have the opportunity to talk it out. Kenny, you know damn well you have a lot to tell Stan so go ahead and tell him."

"I have to go see my mom and brother so I-" I try to walk away, but Kyle stops me.

"You'll have plenty of time to see them later. Talk to Stan first." He looks me in the eye. "Tell him everything…and I mean EVERYTHING!" Wow, he's really determined for this to come out.

"Kenny, if there's something you need to say to me, then go ahead and spit it out." Stan tells me impatiently. "I really don't have all day."

"I-I don't have anything to say. Sorry to waste your time." I turn to walk away, I hear Kyle telling Stan to wait a minute as he follows behind me. He jumps out in front of me stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to get back with Stan?"

I start to cry. "I do, I just can't do this. I can't tell him about Craig."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared. If Craig finds out that I told, he'll kill me."

"If Craig finds out you told what?" I turn and see Stan standing behind me. "What is going on Kenny? Talk to me." I start crying even harder. "What is it?"

"Go on Kenny, now's your chance." Kyle encourages me. "Tell him everything you told me."

I sigh, well here it goes. "I never cheated on you with Craig."

"I figured you didn't, but why did you lie to me for so long about it?"

"Because I was scared to tell you what really happened."

"Kenny, what the hell happened? Did Craig do something to hurt you?"

"He raped me…" I mumble.

"What?"

"I said he raped me!" The tears are flowing now. "He raped me Stan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Craig said he would kill me if I told you."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

"But all those times I saw you two kissing-"

"He forced himself on me. I never wanted to kiss him."

"Does your sister know about this?" I shake my head. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"She wouldn't believe me anyway. She thinks Craig is nice and sweet and wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You need to tell an adult."

"That's what I told him." Kyle steps in. "He's scared Stan, so do you understand why he didn't tell you?"

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. "I understand you're scared, Craig's a scary guy, but you have to tell your parents."

"I can't! He'll hurt me again. He said he would!" I cry out.

"If you want, Kyle and I will go with you when you tell. Will that make you feel better?"

"NO! No, I can't tell Stan. I took a big risk telling you two!"

"Tell him what else happened." Kyle tells me. "Tell Stan what you heard.

"What did you hear Kenny?" I look down.

"Tell him about Wendy."

Stan looks at Kyle and then at me. "Wendy? What about Wendy? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's paying him."

"Come again…?"

"Wendy is paying Craig. She paid him to rape me. She wanted us to break up Stan."

"No, no, no. Not Wendy. She doesn't hate you that much…does she?" I look up at him. Does he believe me?

"Yeah, she does Stan. I told you from the beginning that I thought Wendy had something to do with this."

"Are you sure about this Kenny?"

"Yes. It was the same day my brother came to school to talk to Principal Spalding. I was walking to my locker and I heard Wendy going off on Craig. She was pissed that Cartman got suspended and told Craig he was paid to do a job. He said he didn't want to rape me anymore because he thinks it's gay. Then Wendy told him he didn't have to anymore since we broke up and that's all she wanted."

Stan lets out a sigh of disgust. "I can't believe her! We're going to have a long talk about this one."

"Kenny forgot to add that Wendy had him cornered in the bathroom." Kyle adds in.

"She did?"

"She was upset about Cartman getting in trouble so she locked the bathroom door and blocked it so I couldn't get out. She was really scary Stan, I thought she was going to kill me! She was yelling and shaking me. She even punched a hole in the wall." I fill him in.

"So that's how that hole got there."

"I know she's your friend Stan, but she's crazy. I can't believe she hates me that much that she would have me raped just so you would dump me."

"I know…"

"You have no idea what I've been going through. Rapes, bullying, abuse, I just…never mind. I'm not going to whine about it." I lower my head. Stan walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I start to cry in his arms. This is the feeling I've been waiting to feel again.

"There, there now. You're not whining. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you before. I should've given you a chance to explain."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so scared to tell you. I should've had more faith in you."

"I love you Kenny."

"I love you too Stan." He pulls me into a kiss. It feels so wonderful. I miss this feeling.

"For the love of God, can you two get a fucking room?" We pull away and see Craig standing there. "For God's sake you two fags are in a fucking hospital."

"Craig!" Kyle tries to attack him, but I stop him.

"Kyle no!"

"Fuck that Kenny! This bastard deserves to pay for what he did to you!"

"What exactly did I do to him Kyle?" Craig inquires as he glares at me.

"Don't play dumb Craig. We know everything. We know all about you bullying and raping Kenny. Karen may buy your innocent act, but we know better!"

Craig rolls his eyes. "Here we go again. Look, I don't have time for this shit. I just came to get my girlfriend a soda, so if you don't mind…" He tries to walk away, but Stan stops him. Wait…Stan stops him? "What the fuck do you want Darsh?"

"Just tell me one thing…did Wendy pay you to rape Kenny?"

"What?"

"I don't want any trouble, I just want a yes or no."

"She's your BFF, why don't you ask her?"

"I will ask her, but I want to hear it from you too."

"I don't have time for this shit." He walks over to me. "I thought I told you not to say anything about the rape!" He whispers to me.

"I didn't mean to it's just-" Before I can finish he slaps me in the face as hard as humanly possible. I think he actually knocked a tooth loose.

"Thank you Craig!" I look at Kyle as he smiles.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you. I'm glad Stan and I were here to witness that. Come on guys." He grabs my arm and we head to my mom's room. We walk in and only Kevin and Karen are in there with mom and Kirby.

"Hi honey, when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a little while. I was in the waiting area talking to Stan."

"I thought you two broke up. What the hell is he doing here?" Karen asks.

"We've worked things out and now we're back together." Stan tells her as he smiles at me. I didn't know we were officially back together, but I'm glad he confirmed it.

"Well good for you… I guess." She rolls her eyes.

"Kenny, do you want to hold Kirby?" Mom asks me.

I really want to. "No, that's okay mom."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, dad said I can't hold him."

"Oh honey, your dad's not here right now. Besides, this is your baby brother."

"Hey Ken," Kevin interrupts. "What's that red mark on your face?" Oh shit, Craig must have left a hand print. Just then Craig comes back in the room with a bottle of Coke which he hands to Karen.

"Go on Kenny, tell him." Kyle whispers to me.

I look at Craig and see that he's still glaring at me. "Umm…"

"Oh fuck this, we're not going through that again! Craig slapped Kenny, that's what that mark is on his face." Kyle announces. Oh no, here it goes.

"WHAT?" Both mom and Kevin exclaim.

"You hit my brother?" Kevin advances towards Craig, but Karen stops him. "Did you fucking hit my brother?"

"Oh come on now." Karen steps in. "This is so getting out of hand. Of course Craig didn't hit Kenny."

"He did Karen, both Kyle and I were there." Stan tells her.

"Oh please. You guys are his friends. Why are you lying on Craig? What did he ever do to you?"

"Craig isn't as nice as you think he is."

She looks at me. "So you're trying to get your friends to help you make Craig look bad? That's really low, even for you." I look down.

"Kenny, did Craig hit you?" Kevin asks me. Then he looks at Craig. "I swear to God, if you did, I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you."

"Go right ahead. Your ass is going to jail if you touch me. Remember you're 18 and I'm still a minor." Kevin focuses his attention back to me.

"You don't have to be scared little brother. I won't let him hurt you again. Just tell me, did he hit you?" I want to tell him, but Craig is right. Kevin will go to jail if he beats up Craig. I can't let him risk his future for me.

I shake my head. "No…"

"I fucking knew it! You little liar!" Karen yells out.

"Kenny?!" Kyle exclaims. Craig looks at me in shock. "What the fuck dude?"

"Craig didn't hit me. Look, I better get out of here before dad gets back." I give mom a kiss on the cheek as my eyes start to water. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby. Are you sure about Craig?"

"I am. I gotta go. I'll see you when you come home." I rush out the room as Stan and Kyle follow.

"Dude, what the hell? You had the perfect opportunity to expose Craig and you didn't. Why not?" Kyle asks me.

I start crying…big surprise there right? "Didn't you hear Craig? If I said yeah, Kevin would've beat him up and then he would go to jail."

"So what?"

"So what? I can't be selfish about this. I don't want my brother to go to jail, not for me. It's not fair to him."

"Why don't we just get out of here for now. We'll discuss this later." Stan tells us as both Kyle and I nod in agreement and head out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mom was released from the hospital 3 days after Kirby was born. Today, he's now one week old. Kevin has been helping mom while dad's out...which he is 95 percent of the time. Karen hasn't had much time to help because she's been "working" double time to help mom and dad buy things for Kirby. I knew she would come around once he was here. I would help, but I'm afraid that dad will find out. I guess it doesn't really matter since he beats and rapes me no matter what. I'm lying down on my bed when there's suddenly a knock on my door. "Yes?" I answer.

"It's mom, can I come in?"

"Sure." Mom comes in my room and sits on my bed. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to run out and pick up a few things for Kirby. Can you watch him while I'm gone? You're the only one here and I don't know what time everyone else will be home."

"I don't know mom, I mean, dad said I'm not allowed near him."

"Your dad isn't home. We'll just keep it as our little secret okay?" She winks at me.

"Are you sure you should be out and about anyway? I mean you just had baby a week ago."

"Kenny, this is my fourth child, I'm okay. Now can you please watch him for me? He's sleeping right now and I'm sure I'll be back before he wakes up."

I sigh. "Sure mom."

"Thanks baby." She kisses me on the forehead and walks out. So now I'm here all alone with Kirby. Hopefully he'll stay asleep. I have the feeling that if I were to pick him up, even for a second, my dad will find out about it.

About a half hour later, I hear Kirby crying. Damn it, mom still isn't back. I head to mom's room and I rock the bassinet. "Shh, it's okay Kirby, it's okay. Mommy will be home soon." Of course this is ineffective as he continues to cry. "Oh come on Kirby. Please stop crying." I want to pick him up and rock him back to sleep, but I'm not allowed to pick him up. "Maybe you're hungry." I head to the kitchen and fix him a bottle. I head back into the room and try to feed Kirby, but he refuses to take the bottle and continues crying his head off.

"Kirby, you have to stop crying. Please. I don't know what else to do." There's only one thing I can do, and I really hate to do this...it's not that I hate to do it, it will just cause a lot of problems if I do. I pick Kirby up and begin rocking him. He stops crying instantly. That's all the little guy wanted, he just wanted some affection. I look down at him and smile. I give him the bottle again and this time he takes it. I sit down on mom's bed and feed him. He seems to be much happier now as he coos quietly.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

I look up and my eyes widened as I see dad standing in the doorway. "Dad…"

"I asked you a fucking question boy! What the fuck do you think you're doing" He walks over to us. The closer he gets, the more liquor I smell.

"M-mommy had to go to the store and s-she asked me to w-watch K-Kirby." I stutter. Oh God, I feel like shitting myself.

"Stop talking like that!" Dad barks.

"S-stop t-t-talking like what?"

"Stop fucking saying "mommy" you're not fucking four years old. Grow the fuck up already!"

"S-sorry daddy, er, I mean d-dad." I'm going to get it now.

"You know you have no business holding him!"

"He was crying and I didn't know what else to do."

"Then you call a fucking adult! You know better than this. You could've hurt your brother. Now hand him to me!" Before I can hand Kirby over, dad snatches Kirby out of my arms. He wails instantly. "Don't be so rough!" I cry out.

"SHUT UP!" Dad begins rocking Kirby, but he doesn't stop crying. "Come on Kirby, calm down. I know your brother's a little rough, but don't worry, daddy's here now." He wasn't crying when I was holding him, but I'm the rough one? Dad puts Kirby down in the bassinet and he continues to cry. "I'm going to have a long talk with your mother about leaving your incompetent ass alone with your brother. Doesn't she realize you could've hurt him?"

"I'm not incompetent!" I yell which I realized was a big mistake because dad slaps me really hard.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Who the hell do you think you are?" I start to cry. "Don't you start that crying shit! Only one person in this house is allowed to cry and that's the one where the fucking diapers!" I wipe my eyes, but dad hits me again. "Man the fuck up, you little bitch!" He hits me again. In all this time, Kirby is still crying. Dad picks him up and starts shaking him hard. "STOP IT KID! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kirby begins to cry harder as dad continues shaking him. I'm really terrified right now, but I have to put my fear aside to help my brother. I grab dad's arm.

"Dad please, you're going to hurt him! He's just a baby!" I cry. Dad looks at me angrily. He elbows me hard and I release my grip on his arm. He throws Kirby down in the bassinet. I try to rush to make sure he's not bleeding or anything as he's still crying, but dad grabs me and throws me into the wall.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He grabs me and takes me into my bedroom. He throws me down on the bed and starts to unzip my pants. I start kicking and screaming.

"Dad, please don't do this! Please!" I continue kicking. He manages to get my pants unzipped and tries to take them. I kick his hand away.

"Oh you want to play rough do you? Well I got something for you." He pulls a knife out of his back pocket. My eyes widened again. Is he going to kill me? He pins me down by my neck and holds the knife up. "Don't worry son, this won't hurt that much." He brings the knife down closer to me, but I grab his hand with both of my little hands before the knife makes contact with my body. "Trying to be tough are you?" We begin struggling over the knife. He's still grabbing my neck, gripping it tightly. "Let it go!"

"NO!" I scream as we continue struggling. I start to feel short of breath. As we struggle, the knife is now pointing towards him and before I know it, I black out. I come back into consciousness by dad's screams.

"What…the…?" He struggles to get out. He releases the grip from my neck and the knife and falls over. I slowly sit up, coughing, and look down at him and see the knife sticking out of his chest and blood running down his shirt. I look down at my hands and there's blood all over them, there's even blood on my clothes. Oh my God! What have I done?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream.

"Kenny?" I hear Karen call my name. Oh great, how am I going to explain this to her? Just then her and Craig come into my room. They see dad lying on the ground and they see the blood on me. "What did you do Kenny?"

I burst into tears. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I blacked out and the next thing I knew he-" I'm interrupted by Kirby's cries.

"Kirby's here too?"

"Yes. I was watching him while mom went to the store. That's how this whole mess got started."

Karen bends down beside dad to check for a pulse. "He has a pulse, but it's weak. I'm going to call 9-1-1 and check on Kirby. Craig, stay here with Kenny to make sure he doesn't go anywhere." She walks out. I sit down on my bed.

"Wow, you killed your dad. You stabbed the man to death. I didn't think you had it in you. I hope you know you're going away for a long time for this one." Craig smiles at me.

"I didn't mean to. Maybe he won't die. Hopefully the ambulance will get here really soon and they can save him. They can do that right?" I continue to cry.

"I wouldn't count on it. Even if your dad lives, you're still going to jail for attempted murder. I'm sure you'll get tried as an adult for this one. So I think it's about time you stop acting like a naïve child. They're not going to treat you like that in prison."

"Oh God!" I hate to admit it, but he's right. The judge isn't going to show any mercy on me regardless of my age.

"Poor Kirby. He's only a week old so he's way too young to remember your dad and now thanks to you, he's never going to get the chance to know him." I guess he's doing his best to make me feel guilty and it's working. "Too bad your dad isn't like you. I mean if he did this to you, you would be back within a week. But your dad will be gone forever. How are you going to explain that to Kirby when he gets older?"

"Stop it all right! Just stop it!" I burst into tears. "I feel bad enough as it is, you don't have to make it worse." I continue to cry as Karen comes back into the room with Kirby.

"Kirby has a few bumps on his head, care to explain?" She asks me.

"Dad was shaking him and he threw him down because he wouldn't stop crying."

"Uh-huh!" Karen says uncertain. "An ambulance is on it's way. When they get here, we're going to the hospital. I want to get Kirby checked out. I called mom and Kevin and told them to meet us at the hospital."

"Okay." I wipe my eyes.

"I hope you know that by "we" that included you. I'm sure the police will be there to ask you some questions."

I gulp. "Okay." Karen and Craig leave my room. I start shaking. I'm going to jail. I'm so going to jail for this. Oh God! It was an accident. I wasn't trying to kill him, I swear I wasn't. I don't even remember stabbing him. I go to the living room so I can call the one person I can count on at a time like this.

"Hello?" Stan picks up.

"S-S-Stan?"

"Kenny? What's the matter?"

"I need you so much right now." I'm still crying.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you so upset?"

"I need you to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible."

"Hospital? Why, what's going on?"

"It's my dad…"

"What about him?"

"He's dying…and it's all my fault…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just please come to the hospital. I'll explain everything there."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you." We hang up. I know he'll believe that this was an accident.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Karen, Craig, and I are in the waiting area. Karen is holding Kirby who hasn't stopped crying since we left the house, Craig is glaring at me, and I'm looking at my blood stained hands. Oh man does this look bad. I look at Craig and he's shaking his head at me. "Damn, you killed him…" He whispers.

"Please Craig, not now…" I reply softly. I can't deal with the guilt right now. I notice Stan and Kyle approaching us. I run up to Stan and hug him. "Stan, it's awful! It's really awful!" I cry in his arms.

"Shh!" He strokes my hair. "Tell me what happened."

"He killed his dad that's what happened!" Craig steps in.

"Shut the hell up Craig!" Kyle barks at him. "This is a PRIVATE conversation."

"Well this is a PUBLIC hospital. I was just letting Stan know what happened."

"I'm sure there has to be another explanation. I mean, what's really going on?"

"I would like to know the same thing." We turn around and see mom and Kevin have finally showed up.

"Mom…"

"Kenny, what happened while I was gone? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Isn't it obvious Mrs. McCormick?" Craig asks her. "He killed your husband."

"Shut up Craig! Let my brother tell the story!" Kevin barks at him.

"Whatever."

Mom walks over to me and takes my hand. "Please tell me what happened."

I start crying. "I was watching Kirby like you asked and he started crying and I didn't know what to do to make him stop. After everything else I tried didn't work, I picked him up and he stopped crying instantly. Just my luck, dad came home. He snatched Kirby from me and he started crying again. He put Kirby down and said I shouldn't have picked him up because I could've hurt him and he slapped me a few times. Then he picked up Kirby and started shaking him and he was yelling at him. I tried to stop him because I knew he was hurting him. After that he threw poor Kirby down in the bassinet."

"Oh my God! My baby!" Mom grabs Kirby from Karen. She starts hugging and kissing him. "Did you get him examined?" She asks Karen as she rocks Kirby. He finally calms down.

Karen nods. "Yes, the doctor hasn't given us the results yet. He does have a few bumps and bruises on his head."

"Oh God! That man…" She hugs Kirby tightly. "What happened after that Kenny?"

"He took me to my room and unzipped my pants. I knew what was going to happen." I see mom's eyes tearing up. She hates hearing about this. "This time I tried to fight him off. So he pulled out a knife. He grabbed my neck with one hand and was holding the knife up to me with the other. I tried to take the knife from him then we began struggling over it. He was squeezing my neck tightly, then I blacked out. The next thing I know, I hear him screaming and I came to and the knife was in his chest." By this time mom is crying. "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry." I cry along with her.

"It sounds like it was an accident. You don't have to be sorry." The doctor comes into the waiting area. "How's my husband? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's really weak. The knife went right to his heart and he lost a lot of blood. He's not going to make it through the night."

"Oh no, not my Stuart! Not my husband!" Mom cries as Kevin comforts her.

"You may go in and see him if you like."

"I would." Her, Kevin, and Karen follow the doctor to the room. Craig begins to follow, but not before stopping to say to me…

"You might as well stay here, we don't want you to be tempted to finish him off or anything." He smiles and walks off. I sit down in a chair and look at the ground. Stan sits down beside me.

"Go see him."

"I can't…" I start crying again.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one that did this to him."

"Dude, it was an accident." Kyle jumps in.

"I know, but I still can't. He should be with the family right now."

"You're his family too Kenny." Stan smiles. "Now go on." He gestures towards the room.

I head to the room. The family is gathered around him. As soon as I walk in, everyone looks at me. Mom turns back to dad and smiles. "Look Stuart, Kenny's here."

"Get…get…him…away!" He struggles to get out.

"What?" Dad tries to talk again, but he can't get anything out. Instead he points to me, he looks so scared. "Stuart, it was an accident."

"He…hurt…m…me…" He finally gets out. I think I even see tears in his eyes. Suddenly, his monitor starts beeping out of control.

"I should go, I'm sorry." I walk out, as soon as I do, I'm greeted by a police officer.

"Are you Kenny McCormick?"

"Y-yes. W-what can I d-do for off-officer?"

"We got an anonymous call about you stabbing your father." He pulls out handcuffs and puts my hands behind my back and puts them on me. Oh my God, it's happening! "I'm placing you under arrest. I need to take you down to the station to ask you a few questions." I start crying again. I knew it, I'm going to go to jail. I see Stan and Kyle approaching.

"What are you doing?" Stan exclaims.

"Move aside boys, I'm taking him to the station."

"It was an accident, please don't arrest him."

"Yeah," Kyle adds in, "it was self defense. His dad was trying to rape and kill him."

"I got a call saying there was a murder at his house and he's the number one suspect. Now let me do my job boys." The cop tells them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That's mom! That sound means that dad has passed away. Kevin, Karen (holding Kirby), and Craig come out of the room. Karen is in tears.

"Dad's gone…" She announces.

"What the fuck is this?" Kevin asks the cop.

"Someone called the police on Kenny." Kyle informs him.

"Officer, it was an act of self defense. Take those cuffs off of him!"

"I'm just doing my job." The officer tells him. 

"He's fucking 14 years old. Can't you see how scared he is right now? He's a fucking kid, he's not a killer!"

"I'll take the cuffs off, but I still have to take him to the station for questioning."

"I'm getting my mother." Kevin walks off. The officer takes the cuff of me.

"Don't go anywhere." He tells me.

"I won't." I tell him as I wipe my eyes. Stan hugs me.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?" Karen yells out. We all turn around and see Wendy standing there.

"Not that it's any of YOUR business, but I came to see Stan." She tells her.

"How did you even know he was here?" Kyle asks her.

"I called his mom and she said he went to the hospital and I thought he was sick or something." She glares at us. "But now that I see him, I can see he must be sick in the head. Stan, why are you here with him?"

"We're back together." Stan informs her.

"Have you lost your mind? Did you forget that he cheated on you?"

"He didn't."

"He did, he admitted it to you. I was right there when he did."

"Whatever."

"Where the hell have you been anyway? I haven't talked to you in like a week. What's up?"

"Just leave him the hell alone Wendy. Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want to be bothered with you?" Kyle tells her.

She rolls her eyes, then she looks at me. "Where did you come from, a slaughter house?"

"No, he killed his father." Craig tells her.

"Craig…" Karen gives him a warning look.

Wendy laughs. "Wow Kenny, now you've added murder to your list?" She looks at Stan. "This is the guy you want to be with? He's a cheater AND a murderer…"

"Shut the fuck up Wendy!" Kyle barks at her.

She walks over to Stan and grabs his arm. "Come on Stan, let's talk in PRIVATE." She tries to drag him, but he snatches his arm away instead.

"Get your hands off of me, you little BITCH!" My jaw drops. I can't believe he just said that to her, I don't think Wendy can believe it either. I look at Kyle who's smiling, Karen also looks as surprised as Wendy does, and Craig looks nervous.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"But I don't think I heard correctly. What is your problem?"

"You may want to stick around." I hear Kyle tell the officer. "I have the feeling you're going to be making an arrest or two after all."

"You're my problem Wendy. I know everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing games Wendy. I know about what you did to break up Kenny and me."

"What did she do?" Karen raises her eyebrow.

"Oh you're going to love this Karen." Kyle tells her as he looks at Craig who's trying to sneak off. "Where are you going Craig? I'm sure you want to hear this too."

"You paid Craig to rape Kenny and threaten him so that he would go along with that ridiculous story about the two of them "making love" so we would break up."

"Oh that's so stupid Stan!"

"I agree with Wendy." Karen jumps in. "Craig didn't rape Kenny. In case you haven't noticed, Craig and I are happy and in love with EACH OTHER."

"Kenny didn't think you would believe him, that's why he never told you." Stan tells her. "But you have to believe it. I didn't see the actual rapes, but I caught them kissing a few times…by Craig's force. Craig even admitted months ago that he and Kenny made love all night long."

"When the hell did this so called "rape" happen?"

"The first time was the night you had Kenny stay at Craig's house when your dad got out of jail and the second time was a few days later at school."

"And Wendy paid him to do this." Kyle adds in.

Karen gives Craig a disgusted look. "Baby, is this true?" Craig doesn't say anything, he just glares at me. "Is it?" Craig continues to glares at me.

"Mother fucker, I'm going to kill you!" He runs to me and starts choking me. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" He whispers. "I told you if you told anyone I would fucking kill you!" Stan, Kyle, and the officer are trying to pull Craig away from me, but to no avail.

"What's going on out here?" I hear mom say. The next thing I know Kevin is also trying to help pull Craig away from me.

"Craig is going to kill Kenny." Wendy tells mom calmly.

"Craig, please, not my son, please! Don't do it Craig, he's just a baby…my baby." Mom pleas with me. Finally, the guys managed to pull Craig away from me. I start coughing and I sit down in a chair. "What's going on? Craig, why are you trying to kill my son?"

"Because he's a fucking liar that's why!"

"Mrs. McCormick, Kevin, you missed Stan's story." Kyle starts to tell them. "Craig was paid by Wendy here," he points to Wendy, "to rape your son twice. Kenny overheard them having that conversation."

"WHAT?!" Both mom and Kevin yell. Kevin tries to attack Craig, but Stan stops him.

"He's not worth it Kevin." Stan tells him. Thank you Stan, I don't want my brother getting in trouble for this.

"He raped my brother Stan! He's worth it!" He looks at Wendy. "And you, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's a good explanation for this." Wendy tells him.

"This should be good." Kyle smiles.

"Well let's hear it Wendy." Stan directs her.

"Kenny heard a conversation Craig and I were having about the school raping Cartman by suspending him for bullying Kenny while the other guys got detention. I mean, can you believe that? What a misunderstanding." Everyone stares at her.

"Wendy, you're a smart girl, but I think that has to be the DUMBEST thing you've EVER said." Stan tells her. "That doesn't even make any sense. That sounds like some shit Cartman would say."

"It makes as much sense as the ridiculous accusation that I paid Craig to rape Kenny." She looks at me. "How dare you make up a lie like that about me!" She tries to attack me, but Karen pulls her back. She turns her around so she's face to face with Karen. "What the hell do you want, you dirty slut?" She asks Karen. Karen decks Wendy, knocking her to the ground. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"That's for what you did to my brother, you crazy BITCH!"

"Hey Kenny, tell Karen about Wendy blocking you in the boy's bathroom." Kyle calls out.

"WHAT?" Karen pushes Wendy down with her foot.

"Get off me!" Wendy yells.

"Karen, get of off her!" I tell her.

"I told you before about bullying my brother. I'm going to make you pay for this." Karen completely ignores me. I pull Karen away.

"She's not worth it Karen, just let it go."

"I agree with Kenny." Stan steps in. "Kenny and I are back together and Wendy and Craig's secrets have been exposed. It's over now." Stan kisses me on the cheek.

"How could you be so quick to forgive him Stan? He lied to you!" Wendy shrieks.

Stan rolls his eyes. "Here we go." He mumbles.

"He told you that him and Craig were making love so if that wasn't true as he claims, then he still lied to you."

"Wendy, I only agreed to what he said because I'm scared of him. I knew that if I told the truth, he would hurt me." I try to explain.

"You have an excuse for everything don't you?"

"Apparently so do you." Kyle smirks.

"I don't want to hear it Kyle! Kenny is a liar and poor white trash! He so doesn't deserve Stan. Not only that, he KILLED his own father. Is this a guy you want to be with Stan? He may get angry with you one of these days and decide to kill you."

"It was an act of self defense, Wendy." Stan tries to explain to her.

"Is that what you're going to say when you kill Stan too?"

Craig looks at the officer. "Why hasn't he been arrested anyway? I made that call for a…reason." He realizes everyone is looking at him. "Shit!"

"You called the police on my son?" Mom asks him. "How dare you!"

"He should be locked up! He's a cold blooded killer!" Wendy adds.

"No, I'm not. Like Stan said, it was self defense. My dad was going to rape and kill me."

She glares at me. "Here you go accusing someone of rape. I swear it never ends does it?"

"It does now." The officer says as we walks up to Wendy and grabs her arms. "Because you're under arrest." He puts handcuffs on her.

"WHAT?"

"I'm placing you under arrest for blackmail and accessory to third degree rape."

"What…?" She repeats.

The officer walks over to Craig and put handcuffs on him as well. "You too Craig. I'm placing you under arrest for third degree rape and assault."

"But…oh never mind." Craig sighs.

"Officer, you can't arrest me for accessory to rape. I wasn't there when these alleged rapes happened."

"You paying Craig to rape Kenny makes you an accessory."

"There's no proof of that."

"We'll get the proof once we take you two to the station."

"You won't find the proof because there isn't any! All of this is Kenny's word. What the fuck is that?"

"BITCH! Will you shut the fuck up?!" Craig yells. "You're going to make the situation worse."

"Let's go you two." The officer says to them as he leads them towards the exit.

"Wait!" Karen interrupts. She walks over to Craig. "By the way, in case you haven't figured it out, we're THROUGH!" She slaps Craig. I can't believe it.

"Have a nice life!" Kyle smiles and waves to them.

Wendy turns around and glares at me. "Expect a visit from Cartman, McCormick!" I gulp. He's left me alone, but once he hears about this…

Once the officer, Wendy, and Craig are out of sight, Stan walks over to me and gives me a hug. "It's over baby." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about Cartman, I'm not going to let him hurt you. If anything he'll end up where Wendy and Craig are going." He pulls me in a tighter hug.

"AHEM!" We pull apart and see Karen standing behind us. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking Craig's side over you. I guess I was blinded by love."

"It's okay Karen, you don't have to apologize."

"I do. You're my brother, I shouldn't have done that. You could've told me about the rape a long time ago and we could've had this resolved."

"I wish he had told me about it before we went to the school to talk to the principal." Kevin adds in.

"Why didn't tell me?" Mom asks. "Is it because of your dad?" I nod. "Well, he's gone now." She starts to tear up. "I just hope from now on when you have a problem, you'll be able to come to me."

"I will."

"I'm just glad this is over! I think we should go celebrate." Kyle mentions.

"I would love to, but I don't have any money." Mom informs him.

"I'll pay for everyone!" Karen offers.

"Karen, no…" I try to tell her.

"It's okay Kenny. We have a lot to celebrate. You and Stan are back together and Wendy and Craig have been exposed and are hopefully going to spend a long time in jail. Plus we can take this time to remember dad…"

"I guess." I don't know about that last part.

"Well then let's go!" We head for the exit, but I stop Stan.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for making everything better. You really came through for me. You're my hero. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He kisses me, then he takes off his headgear. "I think it's time for me to give you a REAL kiss. We begin kissing, and it's AMAZING! Well that's my story. After everything we had to go through, in the end, we ended up together and that's all that really matters.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened next. Well here you, a recap of what happened to everyone after the story ended:

Wendy and Craig were tried and were going to be sent to juvenile hall, Wendy for five years, Craig for seven. However, I decided to drop the charges. I know, I know, why would I do a crazy thing like that? The reason is because I don't want to hold a grudge about this whole thing. I just want to put this nightmare behind me and move on with my life. It was never my intention to go to the police about this anyway. The state wasn't as nice as I was however. Wendy admitted that she paid Craig to rape me and Craig finally confessed that he did twice, so that was all the DA needed to hear to convict them. Since they cooperated they did have to spend time in juvy, but not as much as originally planned. Wendy was sentenced to year, but got out after six months for good behavior. Craig was sentenced to a three years, but got out after a year and a nine months for good behavior. They both had to serve 300 hours of community service.

Cartman, Token, and Butters were eventually arrested too. Again, I dropped the charges, but they didn't get off completely either. Craig ratted all of them out, he didn't think it was right for him to go down alone. Token was sentenced to six months in juvenile hall for assault and accessory to rape, he was released after 82 minutes thanks to his parents and their money. Butters was sentenced to three months for accessory to rape, but he was released after 45 days for good behavior. Cartman got the worse punishment of all. He was sentenced to five years, he served the first four in juvenile hall and on his 18th birthday he was transferred to a maximum security prison where he is currently serving his last year. He was charged with accessory to rape, bribery (it turns out he was in on Wendy paying Craig), assault, and perjury. He has to serve his full sentence because he lied under oath and he wouldn't cooperate when he was arrested. He and Wendy are still together and she goes to see him often.

Believe it or not, Karen and Craig got back together after he got out of juvy. They stayed in touch while he was in there. He somehow convinced her that everything was Wendy's fault and how he only accepted the offer so he could use the money to buy her a nice engagement ring. She did get the ring, about a month or so after he got out. They went to the justice of the peace on her 16th birthday and tied the knot. So Karen is now Karen McCormick Tucker, and now I'm stuck with Craig as my brother in law. To this day, he still hates me.

My mom had a nervous breakdown after my father's death. She was drinking more than ever and eventually turned to cocaine to help her ease her pain. These days I don't see her that much and when I do she's high off her ass. It's really hard to watch.

A few days after my dad died, we found out that Kirby has suffered from Shaken Baby Syndrome. The poor kid is having a hard time learning and many other issues. My mom being gone all the time doesn't help matters either. I've been doing my best to take care of him.

Kevin got a job and moved out. This took place about six months after my dad died. He seems to be happier then he was when he was at home.

Kyle and I are still friends. Everything seems to be going well with him. He still hangs out with Stan and me all the time.

Stan has cut all ties with Wendy. We're still together and loving every minute of it.

As for me, I had to face a judge for my father's murder. I did get off as there was enough evidence to prove that it was an act of self defense. However, I was forced to see a therapist weekly because I still have nightmares about the abuse, rapes, and murder. To this day, I'm still attending sessions. I guess I'm a little more messed up than I thought. But it doesn't matter because I have my wonderful boyfriend Stan to help me through it all. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him. Like I said before, he's truly my one and only Hero.

THE END


End file.
